


The Speech Dilemma

by QueenRisa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Friendship, Gen, Hatred, Love, Manga & Anime, Post-Stars, Regret, Sailor Venus - Freeform, SilMil flashbacks, Super angsty, Two Personalities, Wedding, blame, hella angsty, journey to forgiveness, maid of honor speech, one-shot sort of, rehearsal dinner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRisa/pseuds/QueenRisa
Summary: Minako is struggling to write her maid-of-honor speech for Usagi's wedding to Mamoru. She doesn't know why it's so hard until a familiar voice tells her the horrible reason.





	1. The Speech

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another old old fic from ff that I'm a bit more proud of actually. This was originally going to be a one-shot but turned into a few more chapters. It mainly focuses on a Minako and Venus power struggle in the present and the silmil past and how Minako deals with past feelings of hatred. I hope you enjoy, not much romance (any romance is strictly usamamo anyway) just lots of angst angst angst and hate. 
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you thought!!

**Chapter 1: The Speech**

" _I am so honored to be here today to witness this beautiful union between two close friends of mine. I am even more honored to able to make a speech that will be worthy in describing these two lovebirds. Funny story, the groom actually used to tease and call the bride very rude nicknames. He also was a huge jerk that made her cry, like A LOT! But I mean no one's perfect or even decent-"_

"Okay too harsh," the blonde whispered to herself. She crossed out a few lines but quickly decided to whip out a new piece of paper since she ran out of room on the current sheet.

' _Why can't I get this right? I'm not always the best with words but this is ridiculous!'_ She had been sitting in the arcade booth for the past hour, desperately trying to find the right words to the speech she had to give. ' _Why is it so hard? Why is it-'_

"Minako-chan!"

Looking up from her work, the twenty three-year-old gave a warm smile to the dirty blonde in the apron. "Motoki-san! What are you doing here?"

The man shrugged. "I'm helping out, my dad said they were short one today. I was off so I figured."

"So the big-time doctor still helps out the little people, huh?"

"They're not little people Minako, they're my family," the respected doctor laughed as he slid into the booth seat opposite of her. "What are you doing?"

Minako huffed out a sigh as she placed her head into her hand. "Struggling to write my toast speech thingy."

His green eyes widened in shock. "Minako, the wedding is in four days. You know Rei will beat, burn, strangle, and murder you, all at different times, if you don't have a speech ready for Saturday."

"Oh trust me, I know that Not-Bride Godzilla will hunt me down," the blonde beauty whimpered, remembering the priestess's near murder attempt when the caterer had forgotten to add crab legs in the appetizer menu. "What did you do for your speech Motoki-san? Please I need inspiration!"

"I mean mine's a little different since I'm the best man but here," Motoki brought out his smartphone, a document displayed on the screen. Snatching it away, Minako speed read through the words.

"ACK, this is too sappy and emotional for my taste," Minako spat.

"What do you mean?"

" _I can't tell you how much it means to me that I'm your best man Mamoru. I have always dreamed of the day that you would find someone that would make you smile and see the good things about life since you tended to focus on only the bad things. Not only my friend but more my brother, I am thrilled that you found the love of your life and I'm even more thrilled that she's a close friend of mine. Just being near you two, I can feel the love that's radiating off of you. I'm eternally honored to see my best friend, my brother, so happy with my other best friend. I get misty-eyed just thinking about all the love you too share."_

She looked up from the phone she was reading off of to give the dirty blonde an incredulous look. "What are you? A girl?"

"Hey, that speech came straight from the heart okay," Motoki defended with a hurt expression.

"I'm sure that's true honey. Did you also get manicures and facials after you wrote it?"

"Minako!"

"Oh god I can't even read it anymore," Minako blanched as she made gagging noises, tossing the phone in his direction. "I'm going to get diarrhea from how sweet it is!"

"Minako I'm pretty sure it's diabetes you were talking-"

"I mean the thing is totally you Motoki-san, you know sappy and sweet," the rambling blonde cut in, "But that's not going to help me in this situation because that speech doesn't fit my personality, you know?"

"Yea I know-"

"How am I going to make a toast that fits my bubbly, charming, witty, and cunning personality?"

"Well-"

"I mean nothing will ever match me but still."

"I-"

"What you think Motoki-san?"

"I THINK YOU'RE RAMBLING!" The quiet blonde took in the arcade worker's reddened and annoyed face, taken back from his outburst.

Minako closed her eyes and scolded herself when she realized that she had been rambling, cutting him off multiple times in the process. "I'm sorry Motoki. I'm just stressed over this stupid maid-of-honor speech. It's just not coming to me and I hate it."

Motoki relaxed and cooled down as he gazed at the distressed woman. "It's okay. I get it, this role was kind of forced on you all of a sudden."

The love guardian could still remember the engagement party all those months ago when Usagi had announced that she would be the maid-of-honor at her wedding. Minako, not good with responsibility, desperately tried to give the position to Rei, who declined because the priestess was the wedding planner and didn't want the added stress of the whole thing. So the Venus guardian reluctantly accepted the position, a happy Usagi hugging her to death at the answer.

Almost a year later, the blonde was now struggling to write her toast speech for the wedding which was only four short days away. ' _Stupid Rei and her wanting to be Wedding Planner!'_

"I love Usagi but this whole maid-of-honor thing has been such a hassle," she complained. "I've had to go to every appointment of hers for anything, dress fittings, taste tests, dancing lessons, going to the florists, visiting venues, anything! And now this speech is just the spinach on the top of my vegan sundae."

"Why do you think it's so hard for you to write the speech," Motoki asked. "Do you just not know what to say or how to phrase it?"

"I don't know," Minako mumbled, head resting on her propped up arm. "Maybe I'm not inspired enough or something."

"Well, for me, I looked at some photos of me and Mamoru to get some inspiration to write my speech," he explained. "Maybe it'll work for you, look at some photos of you and Usagi together?"

The blonde's attractive face lifted a bit. "Maybe. I could try it when I go home."

A bell dinged as another customer entered the busy arcade, causing Motoki to look up toward the door.

"I gotta get going, you know job and all," the dirty blonde man joked.

"It's fine apron boy," Minako replied playfully. "Thanks for keeping me company. And somewhat sane."

"No problem." He stood from the booth. "I know you'll figure it out Minako, and it'll be a great speech."

"Thanks," she replied as he walked away, shooting her one last kind smile.

And so the ravishing blonde sat there for a while, twisting the skirt of the yellow sundress she was wearing in her hands, trying to beat her writer's block. She had swiped through some of the photos she had on her phone, taking Motoki's advice, but nothing inspired her.

Should she tell a story? Talk about their teenage years? Just flat out explain their crazy lives and get sent to the looney bin because she believes she's the goddess of love?

Or maybe talk about the love Usagi and Mamoru share?

Minako didn't know why but she gagged and grew mad at that last suggestion, a nagging feeling resonating deep within her. She pushed it down and tired to focus on other ideas, but the same thing kept happening, that nagging.

She chose to not know what it was and continued her wrecked train of thought. ' _It's not because of that, is it?'_

Breathing out heavily, Minako gathered her things, waved goodbye to a working Motoki, and took her leave to her apartment.

Upon her arrival, she decided that maybe looking at real photos would help unclog her brain block. After all, she had dedicated an entire drawer of her dresser to just photographs of everyone in her life. Might as well put them into use.

Shifting through the glossy prints, she found a batch of her and Usagi. She flipped through them, laughing, smiling, feeling warm at all the antics her and the other blonde had went through. All the situations they put themselves in (the situations Minako usually put them in), all their great memories.

Her princess, after the years, was no longer her friend, she was like a sister. And it wasn't hard to believe considering their uncanny resemblance sometimes. In truth, Minako's heart had swelled with warmth and love when Usagi had chosen her to be the maid-of-honor at her wedding.

That small blonde was truly a light to this world and Minako was once more reminded of that fact when the look of pure happiness had spread across her friend's face when hearing yes to the offer of being maid-of-honor.

These feelings and memories of happiness were soon wiped away when she came to a picture of her and Usagi…...and someone else.

It was taken at Usagi's 18th birthday party, the said moon guardian ecstatic that she was officially an adult. Eighteen-year-old Minako was standing to the left of the blonde, her slim arms wrapped around the giddy birthday girl, a huge smile painted across her face for the camera.

What ruined the picture for her was the tall person that had slung his arm around Usagi's tiny waist, a joy-filled smile on his handsome features.

Minako began to burn holes into the photograph, her eyes focused on the eye sore. Before she could stop it, that nagging authoritative voice came through crystal clear in her mind.

' _He's the reason that everything was ruined. He's the reason you failed your duty. That man destroyed her life, your life. All your hopes and dreams were crushed because of his stupid actions. He should be dead!'_

The serious blonde shook her head, trying to find fault with the voice's words. ' _No! He's not an enemy. He's a friend, family to us! I don't hate-'_

' _Yes you do! Just admit it! He's broken our princess's heart multiple times and you try to become friends with the man, the monster! Admit it, you would be happy if he died. Just disappeared forever.'_

Tears glistened in blue eyes as her mind flashed her _horrible_ images of things she wanted to forget, to never remember.

The trickle of blood that stained the pure white shirts of the gown, the small river of red running down the pale arm as well. Blood-covered sword resting next to the two royal bodies, both forms having a stab wound through their chests.

One wound from a murder. One that was self-inflicted.

' _Please stop,'_ Minako pleaded. The dead look in once vibrant blue eyes, staring at her. She couldn't save…..she couldn't protect…...she failed…...because of one person.

The water streams smeared her eye makeup as she began to clench the photograph of her, Usagi, and Mamoru.

All three people looked happy.

When in reality, only two of the vibrant smiles in the picture were true, and the other one was forced for the picture.

It was her smile.

Makoto was taking a picture of just Minako and Usagi, but the latter had spotted her boyfriend, practically dragging the dark-haired man next to them. Minako's genuine smile instantly fell when he joined the group shot, but she refused to let it be shown and went through it for her princess.

' _He didn't deserve to be in the picture,'_ her treacherous mind echoed.

That nagging feeling returned, the same nagging feeling that had increased over the years, little by little. Minako had attempted to ignore the feeling, attempted to ignore the fact that the feeling would always come when someone mentioned the upcoming nuptials, the couple, more specifically the dark-haired groom.

Anything that made Mamoru pop into her mind.

The photo fell from her hands as the blonde fell to her knees, landing on the floor of her bedroom. She closed her swollen eyes as she gave into the strong and loud voice that was bellowing in her head over and over again.

' _We both know why you can't write the speech Minako,'_ Venus stated in the crying woman's head. ' _And it's also why you get knots in your stomach when someone mentions the wedding. We both have the feeling, I just accepted it centuries ago while you're still trying to fight it. Still trying to convince yourself that he's a good person, that he would never hurt our princess. You still try to be his friend, when in reality he is our enemy.'_

"No, no, no," Minako whispered through sniffles. "He's not. He loves Usagi, I know he does. He'll treat her right-"

' _Like he did when he broke up with her? When he tried to kill her while being brainwashed? Or like the time when he got her killed in Silver Millennium? You know he'll hurt her again in some way.'_

"I-I," she was at a loss of words. The voice was right, her alter ego was right. The hatred spread in her heart as Minako finally accepted the fact why she couldn't write her speech. Why she couldn't get excited for the wedding like the other guardians could. Why she always forced smiles in their group photos. Why she always avoided anything that involved the wedding.

It was because she couldn't give her blessing on the marriage, on the love.

It was because Minako truly hated Mamoru more than anything else in the world.


	2. The Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako is struggling to write her maid-of-honor speech for Usagi's wedding to Mamoru. She doesn't know why it's so hard until a familiar voice tells her the horrible reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is the second chapter readers!! I liked playing with the idea of the past senshi thoughts and personalities coming to butt in the present minds of the senshi so two personalities one mind sort of situation. Minako seemed the best choice with Venus being the leader and I believe the most badass one in the past. Anyway, I did silmil flashbacks but I think I was so premature into diving into silmil this early into my writing lol but I've learned now, two years later. 
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you thought!!

**Chapter 2: The Dilemma**

"Minako-chan, what exactly do you need help with again?"

"Well, I just need you to help me write the intro for my maid-of-honor speech…."

"Oh okay-"

"And the middle and the end," Minako finished. "Can you just actually give the speech as well?"

The blue-haired woman placed a hand on her forehead, massaging the small headache that was forming. "Minako, what's wrong? Why can't you write the speech?"

A nervous but loud laugh soon exploded from the sweating blonde sitting across from her. "No-no reason Ami-chan! You know me, I'm not good with my words. Remember that creative writing class we took. Guess I should have payed more attention, huh?"

"Minako, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just nervous for this speech!"

The intelligent doctor didn't buy the exclamation one bit. "Minako, really? Why are you acting so unusual recently?"

"Ami, Ami, Ami. I'm Minako Aino, I'm unusual all the time."

"No Minako, no joke," Ami stated seriously, "What's wrong?"

The blonde's expression sobered slowly as she saw the concern in her friend's deep blue water eyes. "I'm just stressed over everything. The wedding in three days, Usagi's bachelorette party, the rehearsal dinner, this last minute bridesmaid dress fitting, and then the speech. I'm just nervous that I'll ruin it all Ami-chan."

The serious look of the water guardian softened into understanding and comfort. "It's okay Minako-chan. We're all stressed and are striving to make this the wedding of Usagi's dreams. Just don't worry about it so much. As one wise friend of mine once said 'You'll get wrinkles and grey hair if you stress out about things in life too much.'"

The blonde smiled in pride as that quote was one of hers. "Well you have a very wise friend Ami-chan, really should introduce me to her."

"Of course," Ami laughed, reaching into her expensive handbag for her wallet. "Come on, it's getting late. Lunch is on me today."

"I would hope so," Minako said, "A small-time fashion designer's salary isn't as luxurious as you may think doctor."

Both women stood up from their booth table at the lavish restaurant, composing themselves to leave.

"I'll see you at the dress shop in half an hour Minako-chan."

"I'll see ya there Ami-chan. Probably a few minutes late as usual though," Minako called out to the laughing blue-haired woman walking to her posh car. After watching her back out and leave, Minako finally breathed out a sigh of relief, making her way to her own car, a orange Toyota Prius.

Once she was inside, the blonde relaxed, glad that Ami had believed her on why she was acting so strange. ' _And everyone thought that I was a horrible actor in the school's production of Willy Wonka,'_ she thought dryly.

Ever since yesterday, Minako had forced herself to stop all communication with Usagi and more specifically Mamoru. She had made a plan to fake food poisoning, or say that she was getting a kidney transplant, or maybe fake a heart attack. All these ideas were shot down when she remembered that her friend group included three highly skilled doctors.

' _Not my finest moment,'_ she thought as her hands gripped the steering wheel.

All this started years ago, when her true memories came back once Usagi had been found as the Moon heir, the lost Princess. However, along with the memories, came feelings from her past self, Sailor Guardian Venus. Minako thought she was going crazy when her strong and threatening voice began to echo in her mind. The others said nothing of their past selves talking to them so she kept it to herself.

At times the voice would help her in battle, fighting, and her overall guardian duties, acting as a conscience. But there was one aspect that always remained constant with the conscience.

The hatred and bloodlust that Venus had against Endymion.

For better explanation, the hatred and bloodlust that Venus had against Mamoru. It didn't matter to her that he was a different person in a different lifetime. His face was the same, his disgusting love to Serenity was still the same, and that alone convinced the soldier that it was the same man that had taken her princess away.

And so Venus began to push these feelings onto Minako in the present, trying to convince her that he was her enemy, that he wasn't worthy of Usagi in anyway shape or form.

In the beginning, it was easy to ignore because the voice was distant and weak at the time, and so the blonde didn't share the same feelings as her past self, she treated the dark-haired man as a friend, brother, family like the other girls did.

She would joke with him, play innocent pranks on him, treat him like an old friend, nothing less. It wasn't always easy though.

As time went on, the voice became stronger and more nagging. It would show her flashbacks to Silver Millennium when her and Usagi's past selves would get into arguments over the princess's love affair, when Venus had caught the two and separated them...

When the love guardian had watched in horror from afar Serenity stab herself through with the Earth Prince's sword, killing herself and landing on his dead body, bloodied hand wrapped around his.

The last one never failed to make the blonde break down in a pool of tears, wishing she was dead herself. ' _He did that. He was the reason why. Because he seduced our innocent princess into falling for him. She used that sword because he was more important to her than life itself. You failed her because you failed to protect her from him.'_

And once more tears ran down her face as she let the memories flood into her brain.

* * *

" _Venus, please I can explain what you saw!"_

_The death grip that the blonde warrior had on the royal's wrist never loosened as she entered the guest living quarters of the Earth palace the moon family had been invited too. The royal ball had every important monarch in attendance, such as Queen Serenity and her daughter. The hosts, the Earth King and his son had invited them so that a more healthier relationship could be formed between the feuding worlds._

_Venus had been sent as Serenity's guard for the trip and had been excused by her princess at the ball to walk around the dancing hall while she got some fresh air. After a while, the guardian soldier began to search the grounds for her royal charge, not finding her on any of the balconies or nearby gardens._

_She was about to assume that her princess had turned in for the night until she heard voices, or rather moans, coming from a vacant gardening house. Venus walked toward the noises until she saw a small staircase and sensed with her powers two people under it. Placing her hand on her holstered sword, readying for an attack, she eased over the corner to come upon the sight of her princess pressed up against a wall, golden legs wrapped around Prince Endymion's waist, his lips kissing down her neck, calloused hands stroking her bared legs._

_Reaching the Moon Princess's sleeping chambers, Venus pulled Serenity to sit on the canopy bed in front of her._

" _Explain."_

_Fidgeting with the material of her white dress, Serenity didn't dare to look her guard in the eye. "I was just-we got los-" And she fell silent, realizing that she couldn't think of a plausible reason for her actions._

_Venus broke the silence. "Explain to me what I saw Serenity."_

_Silence._

" _Explain to me why you lied."_

_A gulp was heard and Venus's voice raised with each sentence._

" _Explain why you left the grounds."_

_The moon princess was now shaking slightly._

" _Explain why I found you in that position with that boy's tongue down your throat Serenity!"_

_The dam broke within the royal, tears of shame running down her flushed face as the gold blonde in front of her fumed. "I-I…"_

" _Don't," the soldier threatened. "Do not defend him in anyway. How long has this been going on?"_

_Terrified of the cold tone in her friend's voice, Serenity answered timidly, "Ever s-since the peace ball."_

" _Almost a year?," disbelief laced in the planetary guardian's voice. A scared nod was her answer, Serenity continuing to look down at her feet._

" _What have you done with him?"_

_Once more, the cold emotionless voice sent shivers down the Princess's spine. "N-nothing I swear. All we have done is innocently kiss."_

" _Do not lie to me. If you come to me and confess that you are with his child-"_

" _I swear to you Venus!"_

" _Then what would have happened if I hadn't found you two?! It would have stayed with just kissing?!"_

" _Yes-yes," Serenity answered, her eyes betraying her answer._

" _I will kill him, watch him bleed," Venus stated more to herself then to Serenity._

" _No! Please! Venus!" The soldier had began to walk toward the door, anger and murder evident in her blue eyes. "Please Venus! Don't! I love him!"_

_Her hand clenched the door handle, disgust and contempt running through her veins at the spoken words. "You what?"_

" _I-I love him, I love him Venus." She turned to see the sliver-haired seventeen-year-old princess kneeling on the ground, looking directly at her with pleading watering eyes._

" _Nonsense. You do not even comprehend the meaning of that word Serenity. Do not use words that you are still unfamiliar with."_

" _But I know, I know he is the one. I will never feel like this with another person in my life Venus. It's love I feel it. I love him, I gave him everything."_

_The guardian of Venus narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by everything?"_

_Fear burned in the girl's eyes as she realized what she said. "I-I love him Venus, please understand I don't regret it. I know he'll be my husband someday, the love of my life. He loves me, we will be married."_

" _Not in this lifetime and as long as I am alive, you two will never be wed."_

" _Why?! Why is it such a terrible thing for us to love each other, you always said to find love!"_

" _Because it is against nature Serenity! The law of the universe, your kind can never be with his. It is disgusting and revolting, their kind will never be worthy for you Serenity! You deserve better than him. This love will never be accepted by anyone, and a war will be started because of your foolish actions!"_

" _Please Venus-"_

" _You are to never speak or meet with that boy unless under royal business with your mother or with me in your presence."_

" _Venus-"_

" _Or I shall tell the Queen and let her deal with it."_

_Fear seized the sobbing Princess. "Please don't," she whispered, the horror of what her mother would do to Endymion if she knew began to make her shake._

" _If you abide by my rule to stop this-this love you think he has for you, I won't."_

" _But he does love me-"_

" _He does not Serenity! Endymion is just using you as another conquest, telling you lies so that you will fall for him, fall into his bed for his pleasure! That's what his kind does, the people of Earth. I sense something about them, they wish to hurt you Serenity. Endymion was spilling lies. And you actually believed what his lips said were true!"_

" _But-"_

" _No," finality in the word, "You are to not leave this room without me or your mother as your escort. That is final and I pray to Selene that this spare time will aid you into coming to your senses."_

" _Venus, please-"_

" _I should be crushing his skull under my heel Serenity so do not bargain with me!"_

_The weeping princess curled into a ball on the floor, her streams of silver hair surrounding her form. Without an ounce of regret, Venus opened the door and left._

_She however heard Serenity's choked final words as the door closed._

" _I would die for him Venus..."_

_The warrior was able to hold back until she reached her own chambers, where she collapsed onto the floor in hot tears._

' _What had he done? He tainted her, filled her with lies and false promises. Ruined her. She thinks he actually loves her, she was fooled. She let her heart do her thinking. And now she will despise me because of my actions.'_

' _You failed,' she thought. 'You failed to protect your princess. You failed to protect her from that monster.'_

* * *

"HONNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Minako jumped so high from the sound that she hit the roof of her car with a yelp. Coming to her mind, the blonde realized she had been sitting in her parking spot with her car engine on the entire time. A black SUV was frantically trying to take her spot in the busy parking lot.

Sending a 'sorry' wave to the driver, Minako quickly drove out of her spot and out onto the street. She increased her speed when she saw the time.

She was late for her bridesmaid dress fitting with the others. She became disgusted with herself when she felt no remorse for being late.

* * *

"Do you think it needs more lace?"

"Usagi-chan, I think it is perfectly fine how it is."

"Yea, it's kind of late to do any last minute alterations don't you think?"

"IT'S JUST NOT LATE! IT'S EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA LATE ODANGO!"

All three retired warriors turned to the heavily breathing dark-head who had literal fire in her dark purple eyes.

"Jeez Rei-chan, get a grip on yourself," Makoto attempted to calm her. "It's just lace."

Ami nodded in agreement. "Rei-chan stress is bad of your health. Of all people, you should know how to relax and calm yourself. It is just lace."

"Oh first it's just some extra lace on the wedding dress, then it's more people to add onto the guest list, then it's changing the seating arrangements, then it's changing the songs, then it's questioning the appetizers, then it's QUESTIONING THE WHOLE WEDDING ITSELF!"

All gave her wide eyes and a straight line mouth as a response. Usagi decided it was best for her to break the tense silence. "Um Rei-chan, your eye is starting to twitch and you're doing that thing where you bare your teeth to everyone."

Closing her mouth, Rei's eye continued to twitch under the stress. The clipboard in her hand was being held on so tightly that her hands had gone white.

"Maybe this Wedding Planner position put too much pressure on you-"

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine Usagi-chan," the priestess declared, calming down from her near panic attack. "My promise was to make this the wedding of your dreams Usagi-chan and damn it all if it won't be!"

"Thank you so much for doing this all Rei but honestly it was just a silly question," Usagi reassured, turning back to the photo in hand of her wedding dress. "I just thought that maybe there should have been more lace."

Minako walked to the back of the high-end dress shop where she spotted familiar crowns of hair. "If you added anymore lace to it, it would resemble my Grandma's wedding dress."

The pigtailed blonde turned around, a bright vibrant smile painted across her features at the sight of her identical friend. "MINAKO-CHAN!"

Usagi leaped into her newly arrived friend's arms, Minako barely being ready to take on the extra weight to her figure. "Hey Usagi, I haven't used my gym membership in a few weeks so can you-"

"Oh I'm sorry Mina!" In a flash, the blonde jumped back from the other blonde, apologizing for her actions.

"Better late than never," Rei uttered, clicking on her Bluetooth that was in her ear.

"Ever heard of traffic pyro?"

The dark-haired girl cocked an eyebrow. "Then how come Ami made it on time, considering you two came from the same place?"

Minako's eyes widened, the said blue-haired woman reddening at her betrayal. "There was-ummm-a big accident outside the restaurant right after Ami left."

"Mhm," Rei said, not convinced but decided to change the topic. "So everybody, your dresses are in your dressing rooms with the number that matches the way you will be lined up at the alter. Get going, we're burning valuable daylight."

Makoto walked to "Number #3", Ami to "Number #2" and Minako came to "Number #1". Closing the white door on the glaring dark head and the smiling blonde, Minako turned to see the bright pink decorative garment bag hanging from the hook. The room was decorative and vast, three framed mirrors on the walls, which were framed in pure white.

She pulled down the zipper to reveal the shimmering material of the gold yellow dress. Minako still gasped at the beauty of the long gown that _she_ was going to wear in mere minutes. Usagi wasn't the kind of bride who wanted her bridesmaids to be dressed in the ugliest dresses so that she would shine. It was quite the opposite actually, the moon guardian was decking her friends to the nines with beautifully made gold dresses.

Minako's dress, because of her maid-of-honor position, was the most expensive and dare say the most beautiful due to the delicate sequins and intricate beading that made the wearer radiate with a warm gold glow.

After admiring the piece of clothing, she finally took it out and hung it on the rod. Minako quickly shed her black pencil skirt, white blazer, black turtleneck, and matching lace bra. She slid the shimmering dress over her head, the material feeling like silk against her bare skin. She adjusted the halter-top dress, fixing the straps that went around her neck and crisscross behind her, the dress exposing her entire backside up until the small of her back. The dress clung to her shapely figure, the gold waterfall pooling at her naked feet.

The fashion designer knew without a doubt it was one of the most beautiful things she had seen and worn in her entire life. It looked exquisite and felt like it too.

Her happy thoughts were then derailed when the reason why she was wearing the dress came into her mind, only thoughts of hatred and disgust filled her then even if she didn't want it.

When she would wear this, Mamoru will be exchanging vows and marrying Usagi in a lavish ceremony at a beautiful church in the city. The thought sent her stomach in knots, remembering the incident she had in her car, the way she had yelled and threatened Serenity made her sick.

Minako knew that Venus loved Serenity like a daughter, a sister, a dear friend to her heart and only did what she did to protect her from heartbreak and sadness as well as violence that might have been against her. But these old feelings towards Endymion were ludicrous to her.

Why does she still have a hatred against him, after all these centuries?

And why does Venus insist on pushing these feelings on her, guilting her and torturing her with memories and images of things that make her cry.

' _He's not worthy for her, he never will be! Serenity took her own life because of that man, because of his lies to her. His "love" will never be worthy.'_

Minako's heart jumped as her alter ego's voice echoed through her head. These conversations were getting old real fast. ' _He is worthy! Mamoru-san has lost his own life to save and protect Usagi. He loves her with everything in his heart! There's no one-'_

' _He lost his life because he was too weak to protect her, such as Galaxia. Did he protect with his life when she dove into Pharaoh 90, risking her life? Oh and did he protect her when he broke her heart? You call this protecting?! You disgust me, I am ashamed of what you have become Minako. Afraid to do what is necessary.'_

' _Because it isn't necessary! Mamoru-san is not a threat! He's our friend, our family! The love of Usagi's life, her soulmate! I am not going to-to…'_

"MINAKO-CHAN?! ARE YOU OKAY?! DOES THE DRESS FIT OKAY?!"

Usagi concerned cries from the door snapped Minako out of her verbal battle with her past self. She picked up the hem of her long gown and quickly went to the dressing room door to put a stop to her friend's loud and obnoxious knocking.

"Sorry Usagi, I was just admiring my beauty and grace in the mirror, as usual."

All four of her comrades laughed, convinced by her lie. "That sounds like you Minako-chan," Makoto grinned with mirth.

"OH MY GOD MINAKO-CHAN, YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!"

Once more Minako's body was engulfed by a tiny energetic blonde, but this time Minako squeezed back her friend with all her strength, reveling in the brightness and comfort that Usagi's embrace brought her.

"Thanks Usagi-chan," Minako beamed, inhaling the fruity smell of her princess. She felt guilty, ashamed knowing that she couldn't fully condone Usagi's vows to Mamoru, but here she was wearing the dress that her friend had bought and given to her to wear at the wedding she couldn't bless.

"Come on, get on the platform with Mako-chan and Ami-chan," Usagi cheered as she let go of her death grip and directed Minako in front of the big tri-fold mirror where the other bridesmaids were.

Both Makoto and Ami's dresses had the same structure as Minako's dress but theirs were more simple and less intricate in their design.

"I'll let go of this this tardy for once Airhead," Rei went on, "Because all three of you look amazing together." She finished her statement with a proud smile.

"Not my style, but I can definitely grow to love it," the brunette guardian mentioned, particularly loving how the halter dress showed off her lean but toned arms.

"Me too, this dress is lovely," Ami chimed in.

"Yea," Minako added in, focusing her mind on her appearance in the big mirror. The dress did great with showing her toned and bronzed arms, her golden hair sprawled on her shoulders complemented the dress well.

"Ahem-You're welcome," Rei coughed out. "I was the one who designed them."

"Thank you Rei-chan, we love you and are grateful for your friendship," all four retired warriors said in unison, having practiced over the years.

"That's what I thought, you guys are losing your touch," the dark-haired priestess noted, a playful smirk playing on her lips.

"You guys look so pretty," Usagi croaked out. "I'm so thankful that all of you will be with me on my big day."

The three turned away from the mirror to see their leader with glassy eyes and a warm smile. "Usagi-chan we're so happy for you," Makoto replied, getting emotional. "We know you'll have a great life with Mamoru-san, just never forget about our cooking lessons on Thursdays."

"Yes," Ami agreed. "And don't forget about our tutoring lessons on Tuesdays. Manga artists still need education Usagi."

"Thanks guys," the blonde laughed, wiping away happy tears from her blue eyes. "I'm so happy my best friends will be there to support me."

Minako's heart clenched at her words. Usagi's statement was false, one person wouldn't support her on Saturday.

"Enough enough," the dark-haired wedding planner announced, herself getting misty-eyed as the realization of her friend getting married hit, "You three need to get to your own fittings. No more emotional moments, I scheduled those for tonight at the bachelorette party." Rei quickly clicked her pen and wrote something on her clipboard, sniffling a bit.

"Rei-chan, got everything planned out," Usagi joked, "Even the emotional breakdowns."

The Mars guardian snorted. "Someone has to, especially with your crazy mood swings Odango," Rei replied, playfulness in her violet eyes. "Now everyone get going, I didn't survive evil queens, aliens, a future occult, and a civil war just to have one of your idiot's dresses fall off while you walked down the aisle."

Makoto and Ami walked off the small stage while Minako settled into her position to have the seamstress began her work on making sure the gold dress would be crafted to her body. Rei left to show the two bridesmaids where their platforms were in the shop, while Usagi stayed in her spot, looking Minako up and down with bright eyes.

"You look so beautiful Minako," the pig-tailed blonde muttered, tears starting their journey down her face.

"Usagi-chan," Minako whined, looking at her friend through the mirror she was facing. "I think I'm supposed to be the one who cries for you when I see you in your dress."

"I've always hated rules Minako-chan," Usagi quipped. "Never have been predictable."

"That's true," the golden blonde agreed. She felt a small hand slip into hers and squeeze. She saw that Usagi had moved next to her, holding her hand.

"Thank you so much for being my maid-of-honor Minako. I'm so happy that'll you'll be right next to me when I marry the love of my life."

"Your welcome," Minako choked out, trying hard not to shake at with the rage that her past self was having.

"Can you believe it, I'm finally getting married. After all those years, battles, wars, Rei trying to kill half the wedding staff…..me and Mamo-chan are finally getting married. Can you believe it?"

"No." For once, she didn't have to lie.

"Me neither, I can't wait to be Mrs. Chiba," the long-haired blonde had stars in her eyes. "Or maybe I should hyphenate? What do you think Minako-chan?"

' _Don't hyphenate, don't change your name, in fact don't get married at all.'_

Minako kicked herself mentally at those thoughts. "Whatever you like best Usagi-chan."

"Maybe I'll hyphenate then, I kind of grew to like the pun in my name," Usagi laughed.

Minako felt the knots in her stomach, the growing voice in her head as Usagi went on and on about how her new life as "Usagi Tsukino-Chiba" would go. The urge to confess all her true feelings and thoughts waged a war in her head, the need to slap and shake her friend grew larger.

One of the scariest things that had passed in Minako's mind was the thought that she would not promise her protection over Mamoru. The other guardians, both inner and outer, had vowed to protect and defend their future King and Queen, but the guardian of Venus, could only pledge her loyalty to her Queen, no one else.

That scared her beyond reason because if a battle were to come again with an enemy, she would not defend her Prince, she would not risk her life for his in anyway. Minako knew that even if she were to have the urge to protect him, it would be snuffed out by her past self.

What if, without her protection, Mamoru were to die on the battlefield? Blame would go to her immediately, Usagi would hate her, resent her for letting her soulmate die. The thought broke her, Usagi hating her, loathing her with every fiber of her being because it was her fault that he would die.

The other guardians would shame her, strip her of her leader position, of her sailor guardian position. The thought made her break in so many ways, to have her friends, no family, hate her and shun her.

Along with her vow of protection, Minako worried about the future, specifically the pink-haired future. What if she hated Chibusa because of her father, because of the fact that she was the product of Usagi's and Mamoru's love? There has never been a hatred filled thought towards the child before but what if when she was officially born, the hatred will arrive as well.

The mere thought of hate against her adoptive niece, almost daughter, sent a bile taste in her mouth. Minako was questioning everything, her duties, her future, her own sanity at this point.

' _The fact that you are letting him live should make you question your sanity.'_ She clenched her jaw as the voice returned. ' _Do you not know who he is, what he has done?'_

' _Why? Why do you hate him so much?'_

' _Because he's the pigheaded ignorant man that took her away from us, our friend, our sister, our princess that we swore to protect. If he hadn't seduced Serenity, Beryl would have never pledged to Metaila, thus the war and destruction of Earth and the Moon would have never happened. The death of Serenity or any of you would have never happened. We would have lived peacefully, Serenity would have become Queen, found another suitable love, and you would have ruled Venus under peace.'_

' _You don't know that-'_

' _Just imagine it, you as Queen Venus. Would have had found love since your duty to your princess would have been done due to her becoming Queen. Serenity would have a family and love, the one you would approve of. All of the guardians would have what they wanted. You would have been happy, in love, a family. Don't you want that now? A love and children. You would have already gotten it, if it wasn't for one person…...'_

"Minako-chan are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Minako realized that without her knowing, tears made their way down her face, which had a saddened look on it. She bit back the tears at once and turned to see Usagi's highly concerned face.

"Nothing," she croaked. "I'm just-just so happy that you're getting married Usagi-chan. I want nothing but the best for you."

"Oh Minako-chan, you don't have to cry about it because now I'm going to cry." The twenty three year-old blonde already had glossy eyes. "And I am getting the best Minako. The best friends, the best life, the best husband. And you'll be there the entire time."

"Great, I can't wait."

"I'm going to go and check on the others. And get some tissues. I'll grab you some too Mina."

The bubbly blonde squeezed her hand once more before bouncing out of the area, her short yellow sundress encircling her legs.

Minako looked into the mirror with disdain. She hated lying but knew the truth would hurt worse. She loved Usagi and would never willingly lie to her but Minako didn't think that their friendship would servive if she knew the truth.

Everything that her alter ego said was some form of the true. If Endymion had never fallen for Serenity, Beryl wouldn't have started the war, Metalia would have died off without a host, and everyone would have lived in peace and happiness in Silver Millennium. It would have been their dream.

But it didn't happen.

Usagi-Serenity-never got the chance to become Queen and rule her loyal people, never married, never had children that she could pass down her power too. Minako remembered how much she wanted to have love and a family, even now she craved it. Because of what happened, that future family was erased, wiped from the timeline. And the thought broke her. Their future would have been so different if it hadn't been for one person.

As the seamstress worked on the small train on the back of her gown, Minako felt that little black spot in her heart grow. It was the hatred she had bottled up for so long now.

And she didn't even try to stop it from spreading to her entire heart. To her entire being.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako is struggling to write her maid-of-honor speech for Usagi's wedding to Mamoru. She doesn't know why it's so hard until a familiar voice tells her the horrible reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And third chapter is a go!! Some more silmil, some Inner Senshi friendship and some more angst thrown into a little bachelorette chapter. 
> 
> Note: Silmil is pre SerenityxEndymion, it's their first meeting basically just in case confusion arises. 
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you thought!!

**Chapter 3: The Party**

" _Venus, can you believe that we're actually here!"_

" _Well your repeated chanting has helped me come to terms with it."_

" _Venus! I'm just enthusiastic about our trip."_

_The two forms made their way towards the ballroom where the current royal event was taking place. One was dressed in the finest gold gown known to man while the other was dressed in gold and orange warrior armor, complete with a sword and dark orange cape._

" _The King of Earth was so nice to invite me and my mother to this ball. Don't you think Venus?"_

" _Yes, it was."_

_The golden blonde had hesitated a bit when the Queen had announced that her and Serenity would attend the Earth ball. It was not a secret that tensions have been not the best between the two worlds. Of course those tensions were not between the royals but rather the people on each world. The Terrains of Earth have always had suspicions against the Moon and the Sailor planets around it, assuming that they thought higher of themselves._

_Venus did have a certain disdain against the Terrains though. When her planet and theirs met for peace talks, she would always find them rude and disrespectful at times, especially The Earth Prince's soldiers. Just the thought of these people left a bitter taste in her mouth and she didn't completely know why. It was like her instinct was telling her something about them._

_Serenity gasped in amazement when they entered through the decorated double doors "This is so lovely!"_

_The hall had gold and blue decor everywhere, the elaborate accented walls, polished marble floor, not to mention the vast area the room was, mingling gowns and capes all moving in patterns._

_Serenity had stars in her eyes as she took in the whole room, feeling all warm inside at the prospect of actually being on the planet she had always longed for._

" _Venus, do not lie and say this isn't breathtaking to you," the moon royal dared, eyes glazed over._

_Venus gazed around the room with critical eyes. "I suppose the Terrains aren't completely…...simple."_

" _Nothing can impress the great Venus can it?"_

" _Nonsense, I am very impressed in how you manage to always run late to social events."_

" _Venussssss…."_

_As they both walked through the buzzing crowd, Serenity's crystal blue eyes caught the sight of someone, a person that she had always read about but had never seen in reality. Her starstruck gaze never lifted off the form across the room and her guard took notice._

" _Serenity what is it?" She followed the royal's eyes to the tall raven haired man in the dark cape who was currently in deep discussion with a few diplomats. She immediately recognized him and a small ball of disgust formed in her gut at the sight._

" _Look at the host actually hosting," she snorted with sarcasm. In royal business and relations, he was very decent, though Venus hated to admit that the Earth Prince was almost perfect at the topic._

" _Look how confident and focused he is in the conversation! He's so well versed! I have read that he even served in his father's army in his teenage years. He became the general at age twenty and now at twenty-four years of age, he orders the army. Can you fathom…"_

" _I can't fathom how you actually listen to Mercury's history lessons."_

" _Venus! I do listen when something interests me such as Earth history."_

" _Oh Earth history is suitable but the history of your own world is "boring and unnecessary."_

" _Do I really require the backstory of how great great grandmother decided to have rose bushes instead of lily bushes in the front courtyard?"_

_Venus became tongue tied at that,"I suppose…"_

" _Ha, for once I come out victorious in our verbal battles!"_

" _Amazing your majesty, perhaps you should announce it to the whole room?"_

_The two laughed quietly as they roamed the room, Serenity greeting numerous monarchs while Venus would bow to each. It wasn't until both decided to visit the dining table that they both struck up another conversation. Well until they were interrupted by a deep smooth voice._

" _Your majesty?"_

_Serenity had forgotten about the chocolate filled treat that she had stuffed into her mouth, and thus she turned to greet the voice with a faceful of chocolate crumbs blown into their face._

_Some stuck onto his tan face or his black silky bangs that hung in front of his eyes. Serenity with horror recognized the man and immediately grew red. Venus, on the other hand, had to stuff down a laugh at the fact that the perfect face of Prince Endymion was now covered in wet pieces of food._

" _I-I'm so sorry your highness," the princess stuttered. "It must have slipped my mind that I was dining on something I-"_

" _You forgot that you were chewing on a piece of food?" The moon royal's entire body grew red in embarrassment at his harsh statement._

" _Well I-I did-"_

" _What she means is that the action was an accident and that she means no disrespect towards you Prince," Venus cut in. "It was a mistake and I am sure all of us have made silly mistakes in our lives as well."_

_A confused look came over the handsome man's face as he wiped the offensive food off of it. "I suppose. I just came over to ask Princess Serenity for a dance. A token of thank you for attending the ball here on my planet."_

_Both girl's eyes widened immensely at his suggestion. Venus continued the look while Serenity recomposed herself and gave a polite smile. "I happily accept and it should be me thanking you and your father for inviting us."_

_Venus watched with amused and nervous eyes as the two royals walked onto the ballroom floor with the rest of the dancing partners. The heir of the Moon kingdom was a kind, gentle, beautiful, lively, and marvelous person but the poor girl had two left feet when it came to ballroom dancing._

_Every single palace member and all the guardians have tried numerous times to teach her but it was a failed attempt always. So Serenity usually avoided dancing at any formal affairs such as balls so accepting Endymion's invitation confused Venus._

_Her princess set up well with placing her danity hand in his and the other on his shoulder. So far so good. At first, the dance was going well. Serenity could nail down the simple steps with Endymion leading. But then it became more complicated as the steps grew more._

_Venus watched from afar with mirth-filled eyes as Serenity kicked, stomped on, and scratched the Earth Prince. What really made the spectacle laughable was when Serenity had stepped on his foot for the umpteeith time, and she accidentally head butted him when both their heads had bent down and came back up at the same time._

" _I am so so sorry your majesty! My apologies I was not aware of your head above mine! I am so incredibly sorry!"_

_The handsome prince held his injured nose with both hands, pain etched on his handsome features. "It is fine. I just never expected the regal moon princess to have difficulty in such an easy activity."_

" _I have two left feet when it comes to dancing I'm afraid. Always have unfortunately."_

" _Maybe we should cut this short then. I believe my nose and feet can not take anymore of our dancing."_

" _Yes, that is a brilliant idea Prince Endymion! I will pray for a quick recovery for you!," Serenity called out as the man walked away rather quickly._

 _Venus watched him walk away with an irritated face plastered on his face. Something made her feel off with him, there was something off_ with _him actually. Knots had formed in her stomach and her gut instinct told her to be careful with him, to keep a close eye on the young prince._

" _My gods, I embarrassed myself in front of a respected Prince! The Prince of Earth for that matter!"_

_Venus placed a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder when she walked back to her. "It's okay Serenity, you were not at fault. I believe that is the best dance you have ever had."_

" _Oh wow, thank you Venus, that is so helpful to my situation," the Princess snipped sarcastically with a small laugh, her glow of innocence and beauty returning to her pale face._

_Sometimes Venus wondered how anyone could ever be rude or unkind to the radiating girl that she swore to protect. The royal was like a bright star that led the stray ones, like Venus, to light, to friendship, to happiness. 'Nothing will ever happen to this bright star,' Venus thought as she gazed at her princess, 'I'll never let anyone hurt you Serenity, no one.'_

' _I swear on my life.'_

* * *

"Miss, could I see your I.D."

Minako shook her head a few times and blinked up at the bouncer towering over her. "I'm sorry what?"

"Your I.D. please."

"Oh right! I have that," she shifted through her small handbag. "Riiiiiiighhhhhtttt here."

Scanning the driver's license, the man nodded his head and handed it back to her. "You're good miss, have a nice time."

"Thank you!" The bombshell blonde slipped inside the building, bright lights, the smell of alcohol, and loud music hitting her senses. She walked effortlessly through the big crowds of people in nude stiletto heels, her orange high-neck bodycon dress hugging her amazing curves. She also tightened her high blonde ponytail that hit the small of her back. Even though she was more than hesitant on coming tonight, she knew that she had to look herself to not raise suspicion.

She scanned the private booths, looking for her friends in the dark flashing room. She quickly saw Usagi flagging her down, waving her hand in the air very enthusiastically.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Minako quickly took her seat next to Usagi who sent her a beaming smile. The bride looked glowing in her pink short satin A-line dress, a sash saying "Bride-To-Be" and a tiara accenting it. All the others wore dresses respective to their guardian coat of colors; Rei wore a tight red lace dress, Makoto a forest green one shoulder, and Ami a conservative light blue dress that hit just below her knee.

"We were just playing some Truth and Dare, keeping the theme of a low-key bachelorette party," Makoto answered, taking a sip of her Shirley Temple. "We also ordered our drinks. Since we know you soooo well, we got you the drink with the most alcohol percentage."

"Wow, I'm so touched guys." The girls laughed at her tone as she took her drink in hand. Just taking one sip, Minako could definitely tell she would need a cab by the end of the night.

"So resuming our play," Usagi went on, "Rei-chan you are next. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth Odango."

"Okay, did you really like the china I picked for the reception?"

The dark-haired woman froze, her face blank. "No, I didn't."

"I knew it! When it came in, I knew that your face looked disgusted!"

"What can I do?! Who likes pink roses on china plates?"

"I do! I thought they went really well with everything!"

Rei slung her arm around her blonde friend. "Usagi if you like it, then you like it! It's your wedding!"

Minako took a long swig of her drink, the buzzing feeling slowly taking affect.

"Our girl is so grown up, she's getting married!"

"Odango getting married, finally."

"Usagi-chan, I wish you and Mamoru the best and pray that everything goes smoothly at the wedding and rehearsal."

The emotional phases and congratulations were cut off as a glass landed very hard on the table. All heads turned to the hunched over blonde. "Jeez, I thought this was a bachelorette party not a sappy movie scene."

"Minako?" The love guardian froze and instantly reddened. She turned to see four sets of eyes all looking at her confused.

"I just meant that we're supposed to be having some fun you know. Let's save all this inspirational stuff for the wedding day or the rehearsal dinner. You guys are really bringing my party mood down." It sounded like something she would say.

"You know Minako-chan is right guys," Usagi defended her friend, "I'm going to ruin my eye make-up again if you guys keep making me teary-eyed."

"Alright, then let's just continue with the Truth or Dare game," Rei cut in, narrowing her eyes at Minako. "You're next."

"Fine," Minako took another swig, "Truth."

Rei leaned in closer towards Minako, "What's your favorite and least favorite thing about Mamoru?"

The blonde nearly spit her drink out at the name, saying she was just startled was an understatement. "What?!"

"Before you got here we went around and said what our favorite and least favorite thing was about the happy couple, both Usagi and Mamoru."

"For Usagi I said I love her appetite and cheeriness and least I said her clumsiness since its cost me a few dinner plates," Makoto suggested. "For Mamoru I said his surprise cooking skills for favorite and his insane cleanliness for least."

"Wait how come I only get Mamoru why not Usagi too?"

"Because listing things about Usagi is way more easier," Makoto answered with a 'duh' expression. "It's more interesting to say things about Mamoru."

"Yea Minako-chan it's just for fun," the bride-to-be reassured brightly. "I love Mamo-chan, but I would be lying if I said that there isn't a few things that I don't love about him."

"Yea blondie," Rei said sarcastically, "It's for fun, we just want to know."

"Well….ummm," Minako began to panic and her vision was becoming a little blurred, her mind unclear. What could she say?

' _The truth.'_

Minako cringed as the nagging set in again. The truth would be too harsh and knowing the little voice in her head, the most worst thoughts from her mind would spill from her mouth.

' _The worst thing about Mamoru? Besides the fact that I absolutely hate him and want him dead, he's a ignorant, disgusting, revolting man that ruined all of our lives which you guys seem to forget. We could have been all happy and content with our lives if he hadn't come into the picture. That's the worst thing about him, it's the fact that he exists.'_

' _Oh and my most favorite thing, it's that he bleeds, which means I can kill him.'_

"Hello, Earth to blondie," Rei's crude voice cut through Minako's murderous thoughts, "Are you going to answer or are you going to continue to stare into nothing."

The blonde shook her head a bit. "Right, okay my favorite thing about Mamoru-san is-is umm…..it's that he-he…...brushes his teeth."

All four cocked their tailored eyebrows at her answer. "What?," all said in unison.

"Umm hygiene is important and should always be appreciated," Minako pat herself on the back for that quick wit answer.

"Hygiene and self-care is always a trait that seems favorable in a spouse." Minako could have kissed Ami for saving her butt.

"Mamo-chan is very clean and hygiene positive," Usagi slowly said, "So I get your answer Minako-chan."

"Thank you Usagi and Ami, at least you guys get it." Minako could sense that Usagi was trying really hard to defend her answers, to defend her.

"Okay fine," the dark-haired priestess accepted the answer, "What about your least favorite thing?"

"Least is….," ' _Something that doesn't involve blood spill, something that doesn't involve blood spill..'_ "Least is-is the way he walks."

Once more the eyebrows lifted. "I mean he just walks with his feet going outward. How seriously weird is that, like come on?" Again no one spoke at her lame answer.

Usagi, of course, decided to put her two cents in. "I mean I can see where you're coming from Minako-"

"See, Usagi agrees with me so my answer is accepted," Minako twirled her drink in the air, "Let's just move on with the festivities shall we."

"Alrighttttt, next thing on the agenda is….," Makoto looked at the clipboard on the table, "Time to reveal our lingerie gifts."

Minako grew confused. "What?"

"Airhead remember? We went shopping to buy our own pieces of lingerie to give to Usagi so she could guess which one of us gave it to her," Rei sent her a 'duh' look. "It's like a guessing game to see how well Usagi knows us."

"Oh right." Minako remembered what she bought for the game and instantly became concerned.

"Alright let's start, Usagi-chan here's the first one." Ami handed the glowing blonde a black wrapped gift. Usagi ripped it open with eagerness, opening the box to reveal a spicy red number.

"I wonder, it's red so Rei," Usagi went on, "But, I'm going to guess Mako-chan!"

Makoto snapped her fingers. "Darn it, I was hoping I could trick you!"

Usagi giggled and put the clothing back into the box to see what the next box Ami had was holding. It was wrapped in white papering and Minako began to convulse.

"Let's see," the blushing bride shifted through the tissue paper, only to have a weird look on her face. Minako turned away with a red face. Usagi picked up the hidden clothing to reveal a T-shirt with the words "I AM SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE!"

"Ummmm," Usagi opened her mouth and closed it, an awkward silence filled the air in the private booth. "My guess is….Ami-chan?"

The bluenette shook her head with a confused face. "That's not mine."

"It's mine." Heads turned toward the reddened blonde in the corner, the one that was shrinking in her seat.

"Minako-chan it's nice….material," the blonde bride reasoned more to herself than her friend.

"Uh thank you Usagi," Minako replied lamley. "I was just trying to be funny and such. You know Minako."

"Oh I know Minako-chan, it's funny! I'll definitely be wearing it to my honeymoon."

Rei snorted. "Mamoru-san probably wouldn't even read what the T-shirt said, just rip it off of you."

Usagi blushed blood red. "Rei-chan!"

"Oh we all know once you guys get married that Chibusa will be right along after like a week," the Mars guardian proclaimed. Giggles were heard throughout the group except for the ponytail blonde, her face had remained stoic.

"Oh please Rei," Usagi reddened once more. "We're having some time together before that happens. Mamo-chan is a gentlemen and has a good restain. Trust me, I've tried to break the thing so many times."

Giggles once more made their rounds, all except the stone cold blonde. Her face was still expressionless but her thoughts were racing and pounding against her skull, all negative thoughts.

"Well I can't wait to have him officially as a brother-in-law of some sorts," Makoto chimed in gleefully.

Ami broke in as well,"He's already like family to us all Usagi-chan."

"You know what? I propose a toast." Minako tensed at Rei's declaration. "I toast to the no doubt beautiful wedding of two of my dearest friends." Looking at Usagi, Rei raised her glass, three others following her actions. "To Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan."

Immediately Minako stood up, "I'm going to go and get a stronger drink."

"Minako-chan?" The blonde continued walking, ignoring her princess's calls. She needed to be alone, alone with a few shots.

* * *

_Venus walked down the lengthy corridors of the Earth palace, searching for the battle room, the area where most of the soldiers and generals went to train and practice their skills. She needed some relax time and training helped her balance._

_Her dark orange cape bellowed behind her as she adjusted her sword holster and gold armor. She could only pray that the room was not being used at the moment but her thoughts were shot down when she heard deep laughs come from the closed double doors._

_Curious to who was in the room, the planet guardian cracked the door an inch to get a better visual as well as audio._

" _You should have seen all the bumps and bruises I obtained from that dance!"_

" _Your majesty, I quite do know. I had to bandage your foot."_

" _She really left an impression on you sir?"_

" _Pipe down Jadeite! Or I'll request you to do it next time."_

_Venus could see the forms of five men, one of them with no shirt was standing. The other four were sitting down on tables or training tools. After some adjustment and knowledge, she recognized the group of males; the one standing and shirtless was Prince Endymion, the men around him were his sacred Generals._

" _At one point, I feared my feet would have to be cut off," Endymion hissed as he twirled his sword in one hand, throwing it and catching it this way and that._

" _You all should have seen the moment when both of their heads collided into one another," a deep throaty voice cut in. A white-haired tall man came into Venus's vision and she recognized him as Head General Kunzite, he was the man that she had to coordinate with when arranging the Queen and Princess's visits. Complete honesty, Venus found the General more pleasing to speak with than his cocky Prince._

" _All of you stop this laughing," the said Prince spoke harshly at his snickering Generals. "I panicked, thought I had broken my nose."_

"' _Help me Kunzite, help me, help me, I think the Moon Princess broke my oh so handsome face!'" The white-haired man spoke in a higher pitched voice, obviously trying to imitate his Prince._

" _Kunzite, I do not speak like that!"_

_Venus's ears perked up at the mention of her royal charge. They were discussing the ball incident last night?_

" _Honestly Endymion, she was harmless. She's half of your height and her feet were petite."_

" _You weren't the one being stepped on Kuns. I honestly thought the 'oh so most beautiful and graceful woman in all of the Universe' would at least know how to simply ballroom dance. She was pathetic, even spat in my face when I went to ask her hand in the dance."_

_The blonde's blood boiled at his words, the words that were being used to degrade and criticize her princess. Serenity was not gifted with the uttermost grace like other monarchs but she certainly didn't need it. She was kind, generous, witty, and a ball of light. Venus was half tempted to come into the room and confront the pompous Prince Endymion with her feet and fists._

" _Endymion please, she was a very kind and sweet girl overall," Kunzite defended. "She was only trying."_

" _Trying to break my foot," the Prince mumbled. "I honestly don't see why my father invited the Moon Kingdom. It just causes awkward discussions and whispers when the Queen walks into a room. We all know how everyone looks at them."_

" _Endymion, it's important that we form a relationship with them," the long-haired brunette man chimed in. 'What was it….Nep-...Nephrite I believe,' she thought to herself. "It's more important for you to form a trusting and healthy relationship with the Princess as well. Just look at Queen Serenity and your father, under both their rules, the tension between both people has lessened. We need that to continue when you and Serenity rule your kingdoms."_

" _I will have to do royal business with her when I become King?"_

_The guardian nearly unsheathed her sword at his revolted tone. She was about to come bursting into the men's meeting if the dark-haired man continued the way he was going._

" _Yes you will so I suggest you soften towards her or when you reign you'll have a long war on your hands."_

" _This is idiotic! How will I ever grow to see her as an equal to me? Can't Queen Serenity rule for longer?"_

" _When Princess Serenity turns twenty-two of age, she will be eligible to be crowned as the new Queen," Kunzite offered. "As of now, she is sixteen, six years away from the deadline."_

" _So you have some time Endymion," Zoisite said. "Hope in the meantime that the Moon heir finds a level-headed husband to marry."_

" _I hope in the meantime the girl learns how to be a proper royal," Endymion muttered. "I have heard all of the stories and rumors about the Moon Kingdom. I don't think my people will ever fully accept them. I don't think I even can."_

_The door to the room cracked open and footsteps echoed but the talking Prince was too lost in his thoughts to notice the sound or the look on his general's faces._

" _I only hope that Princess Serenity at least learns how to chew food without the assistance of her guards. One can only-What? You all have a look like you've seen the devil."_

" _I've been called worse."_

_Venus could literally see every muscle in Endymion's back tense at her sharp words. She kept her face stoic as he turned around to face her, his face stoic as well._

_His tone was firm and proper but she could hear the small crack in his voice. "Sailor Guardian Venus, it's very pleasant to see you. What can I help you with?"_

_She kept nonchalant at the whole matter, using the same tone that the Prince was using. "Oh nothing of the matter. I just had the desire to visit the training room and well, train."_

" _I see, I see," he nodded, face still rock hard. "Well me and my men were just about to leave so you can have the facilities to yourself."_

" _Oh no please," Venus stopped his moves, an uncertain look coming from the dark-haired royal. "I have been dying for a sparring partner lately and well, no offense to your soldiers your highness, but they don't really last long against me."_

_His eyes became a tad fearful at her words but nevertheless he kept expressionless. "Well all four of my generals are the most skillfully trained out of my soldiers so I could suggest-"_

" _Oh no I want you."_

_He nearly convulsed at her request. She grew rather proud and delighted to know that her reputation still holds up strong. Because of her selected position as leader, she, the guardian of Venus, had to be trained and conditioned the most in hand-to-hand combat as well as become a master swordsmen. Many rumors have been cast out that in a few instances her sparring partners have been known to lose a few years off their lives. Sometimes a few lost their lives._

" _You want me to be your sparring partner?"_

_She sucked in her laugh at his slightly weavering voice. "Well your majesty, I have heard from multiple sources that ever since the age of twelve, you have been trained in all versions of combat so I believe that you would be evenly matched against me."_

" _I see but my Head General, Kunzite, he is the one that trained me so I believe with his age and skill he would be-"_

" _I will see to it that I spar with him as well," her eyes darted to the white-haired man who looked as white as a sheet like the others did, "But I rather see your skill for the time being."_

_She could see the mental war in his head of whether or not to accept her invitation, and she grew pleased of the notion that she made the notoriously quick witted Prince of Earth think._

" _Very well," he turned toward the men, "You all may leave to your chambers. Me and Guardian Venus will be fine. You won't break any bones correct."_

_She sent a polite smile to him. "Of course not your majesty."_

" _Then you all are dismissed, carry on."_

_The generals, all having concerned and confused looks, took their hesitant leave out of the tall room, leaving only her and their prince. She grew satisfied to know that their battle would be private, she didn't need bodyguards stopping and restaining her._

_The room cleared, they both walked to the floor covering that hosted sparring battles. Both kept their distance, standing on either side of the mat. She gripped her hands, hearing the bones crack._

" _What would you like to do," he questioned. "Sword, hand-to-hand…."_

" _I prefer sword," she stated. "Simple."_

" _Sword it is." Endymion reached toward the wall hanging that held the swords, grabbing two. Venus could tell the one that he slid to her was more worn and unstable while his was more new and leveled. She mentally smiled, amused by his tricks. They won't help him._

_She picked up the cool sword and twirled it in her hand, getting used to the weight. "Would you just like to do best out of one. Quick and simple."_

" _Agreed."_

_Both took their stances; Endymion tightening the wrappings on his wrists and adjusting the black breeches that he wore low on his narrow hips, Venus unclasping the hooks on her cape, letting it tumble down in a puddle behind her, using her foot to kick it off to the side. "May the best swordsmen win."_

_The royal's entire body was tense and rigid, little sparks of fear in his eyes. Her face, she was sure, was still stone cold._

_A moment passed._

_And then they lunged, Endymion making the first swing at her sword. She easily defended the hit, spinning around to deliver a powerful blow. He was thrown off from the force but quickly came back with more hits and swings at her. She blocked each one, each time more surprised than the last at the fact the man was finding all her weak spots._

_They went on and on, Venus becoming impressed that she had found someone who at some level equaled her in skill. The prince was lasting a lot longer than most._

_Endymion was working quite a sweat though, rolls of it gliding down his defined chest. The planet guardian had to admit that even she was beginning to feel a bit tired. They both backed each other into corners of the mat, one clashing their sword, the other blocking the hit. It went on and on for what seemed hours but in reality it was just minutes._

_She saw the exhaustion in his body language and technique and thought best to end it swiftly. The blonde began to deliver her most powerful blows to his sword, jumping and spinning to create the biggest hit. She trapped his sword against hers, pushing the objects to the side, giving her the opportunity to land a kick into his bare torso. He stumbled back, hunched over. She once more brought her foot up but this time his previous words fueled her hit towards his hard face._

_Venus heard a crack sound of some sort and made the deduction from his position on the floor that some part of his nose had broken. She threw her sword to the side, walked up towards his body, and lowered herself to his level._

_With one hand, she went to grip his throat, thrusting it up close to her vision. She was met with a bloodied face, her earlier thought of a damaged nose becoming true if the trails of blood down his nostrils said anything._

" _Listen to me your majesty," she curtly said, his hand wrapping around her wrist as her grip tightened around his throat. He began struggling to breathe. "I do not appreciate when pompous royals like you spread words such as that I heard when I came into this room. The words directed towards a certain Crown Princess."_

_He only made grunting and choking sounds as she tightened her grip even more, reveling in the fearful look in his eyes. "I do not tolerate such words and I will be expecting a full apology of some sort given to Serenity. You will apologize for your rude behavior the other night, and you will make it sincere Prince or so help me a broken nose will be the least of your worries. Understand?"_

_He made some sort of head movement up and down which she guessed was a nod. But she didn't losen her grip, she continued to hold him in place close to her face. "Next time, I suggest you watch your tongue Endymion, otherwise you might lose it."_

_And then finally, to Endymion's relief, she let go._

_He went on all fours and began to violently cough, struggling to breath in oxygen. She looked down at him with hate filled eyes. Seeing him begin to breath again, she took her leave toward the door, picking up her cape and reclasping it._

_The planet guardian, once reaching the door, turned once more toward the Earth heir, a small smile on her features. "I will see you next month for the Peace Ball Your Majesty. I will be expecting you on your best behavior."_

_She watched as he looked up, panting with a fearful expression on his face. With one last look, Venus took her leave out the door, satisfied that she had honored her promise to Serenity, that she had protected her from harm._

_Oh how wrong she would be in one month._

* * *

"Give me another."

"Lady, this is your fourth round," the bartender said. "I have to cut you off eventually."

"Just get me another one, I'll be fine. I'm not driving tonight and plus I have friends here."

He sighed before pouring another round of shots. "Here you go."

Minako gave him a drunken smile as she began her trek through the line of alcohol in front of her. She had made a seat at the club's bar, becoming good friends with the small glasses of liquid.

She thought over the memory and almost smiled in happiness at the sight of Mamoru's bloodied face. It made her blood boil to know she would smile at the thought of harming someone innocent. ' _But he's not innocent. He has everyone's blood on his hands.'_

Her mission was to just dull the pounding pain in her head, to stop the conflicting morals waging a battle. It was slowly working as she drank more and more, her vision becoming very fuzzy and her balance unstable.

All she wanted to do was to hang out with her friends, to fully bless Usagi's wedding, to accept Mamoru in their circle. But none of those things could ever happen.

She was almost done with her round, the alcohol burning her throat as it went down in quick swipes. Minako ran a hand through her disheveled hair, having taken it out of its ponytail to let it sprawl on her shoulders. She thought about how she was so tempted to tell the girls everything about what was going on but it was too deep and serious. She could only imagine their opinions about her if they knew.

She felt a hand land on her shoulder. "Look dude, I'm not looking for a hookup, just because I'm sitting alone at the bar doesn't make me available jerk."

"Minako-chan."

The small voice made her turn to see Usagi, her crystal blue eyes concerned and confused. She sat down in the seat next to her, pushing away the trey that held the small glasses. The pale pink color of her dress made the blonde look even more brighter and gave a healthy glow to her skin. Minako looked away from her friend, focusing her eyes on the light up counter top instead.

"Hey Usa, how's the party? You guys dying without my party personality?"

"Minako what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting wasted. Why-why is everyone asking if I'm okay? I'm fine as can be." Even hearing it made Minako not believe herself.

"Stop with the jokes Mina," Usagi attempted to meet her friend's eyes but they were planted to the countertop. "You've been off somehow the past few weeks. You make jokes or excuses when we question you but I just want to know what's really wrong Minako. You can tell me anything. Anything Mina, you know this."

Her eyes began to water slightly. Her thoughts screamed at her at tell the truth, the ugly truth hiding in her but she restrained herself. She used to tell Usagi everything but now she couldn't tell her anything, not anymore. "It's nothing I'm fine." Minako scolded herself when she heard her own voice crack.

"Minako, what is wrong please tell me. You're scaring me."

"I'm fine! Just stressed, an adult can be stressed right. I mean-mean…," she stopped to let her tears drop down her face.

"Minako," a hand was placed on hers, "You're one of my best friends, you're like the sister I never had. Please don't let me watch one of the most important people in my life go through something that's obviously bothering them, alone. Please Minako, tell me."

And her restain snapped like a rubber band at Usagi's pleading tone. "You want to know what's wrong?"

"Yes! Please tell me Mina."

She gulped and felt her body shudder as Venus's thoughts and feelings freely roamed her body and mind. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to-to…

"Mamoru."

"What?" Usagi wasn't even sure she heard right because of the music.

Minako took a shaky breath. "Mamoru is what's wrong. He's always been the problem."

"Minako, what are you talking about? How's he involved?"

"Don't you think you guys are getting married a little bit quick," the love guardian questioned harshly. "Maybe you should postpone for a little bit don't you think?"

Blonde eyebrows of the bride knitted together. "What are you saying? Mina, we've known each other and have been going out for almost ten years. Not to mention everything we've been through before."

"Trust me I know."

"Then what's wrong? Why is Mamoru the problem to you? I just want to know Minako….."

Minako finally looked her friend in her confused eyes, spilling out everything before her courage left her. It was all the pain and anguish that she kept bottled up, the guilt and lies. "Usagi, he's the reason everything happened. He's the reason that our lives were destroyed. He's the reason that the Moon Kingdom fell. He was the reason that you died Usagi!"

Her friend's face contorted into one of pain and confusion. "Minako…..what are-"

"He's the source of all the problems! Everytime that we faced a new enemy, he was involved somehow and it always put you at risk!" Hot tears rolled down the blonde's face. "I've had to watch you die right in front of my eyes so many times. And everytime I blamed him."

Minako watched as an array of emotions flashed on Usagi's features. "Minako, I know what we've been through is not exactly all rainbows and hugs but we keep moving forward," the pig-tailed blonde calmly answered with concerned eyes, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "But why do you blame Mamoru Minako?"

Minako's wet eyes turned hard and hated. "Because my skin crawls whenever I think or even see him. Because I never let go of what happened in the past. Because I know who he was before. I know things Usagi, more than you! You don't know everything, you don't know what it was like to let the single most important thing in your life die right in front of you."

"To see all your friends, your people die, their blood spilt everywhere. To have no more hope. To know that it all could have been prevented if it wasn't because of one person. And to then hate that person for eternity because of what they caused, what they did."

"You-you….hate Mamoru?" Through the shine of the strobe lights, Minako saw the glistens of tears in the corner of Usagi's eyes.

"Yes-s," her voice cracked but was still firm. "I hate him."

The tears fell from their pools and Usagi looked down at the ground with a saddened face. The emotion of heartbreak made itself cemented. "Minako….be honest." Minako felt dread filling her. "Do we have your blessing on this wedding?"

Minako shook her head with sorrow, "Don't make me lie."

Usagi closed her eyes in pain, a few more droplets running down. "Minako-"

"I think it's best that I leave." Minako shifted off her seat with her handbag. Usagi grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, Minako please. We can talk about this-"

"No we can't, I think I shouldn't come to the wedding at all." She looked back at her crying friend, the tears that she created running down her face. Minako felt the pain run in her veins, "I'm so sorry Usagi I just can't look at you two. I know you hate me now."

Usagi's face flashed pain and hurt but recomposed herself, still gripping her friend's arm. "No Minako you will always be my best friend. Nothing can make me hate you! We can work through this. You are coming to my wedding."

She shook her head again. "I can't come to a wedding that I don't support."

"Mina-"

"I'm sorry." The golden blonde slipped out of her friend's grasp and dove into the crowd of dancing people. Minako wiped at her eyes as she ignored the calls of her name, pushing faster through everyone. She reached the exit, the cool air of the night hit her salty face. She began to walk the busy and lighted street, panting.

What was she thinking spilling everything? ' _Because now Usagi finally knows what we think, what we've been hiding about the man she's going to marry.'_ The voice that had remained dormant was back with vengeance and Minako blocked it out, focusing on her thoughts only.

The alcohol hit her all at once and when her vision tilted, so did she. Tripping in her high heels, the drunken blonde fell forward and hit the pavement with a smack, her head taking a sharp hit.

She laid there for a second before pushing herself up with her hands. Vision was now fully blurred and hazy as a cool sensation ran down her face. Minako steadied herself on her feet, pushing through her intoxication. The small echo of her name forced her feet to move, away from the voice calling behind her.

She turned a corner and walked faster, ignoring the throbbing impression on her head and the streak of blood probably staining her skin. The blonde took a few more steps before she broke down completely.

Why could she never be happy? Why could she never find peace? Why couldn't she ever seem to move on?

Her friends, Usagi….they were lost now. She lost them. The realization hit her gut and heart with a stabbing pain, tears streaking her smeared face. Leaning on a brick wall of a building, Minako shook with all the memories and voices vibrating through her mind, voices that told her that she was selfish, weak, vain, stupid…...all things that she agreed with. Every inch of her head throbbed with pain.

Her life would never be beautiful or joyful.

For some reason, happiness could never seem to find her. Hatred, despair, or the nagging usually made it to her first.


	4. The Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako is struggling to write her maid-of-honor speech for Usagi's wedding to Mamoru. She doesn't know why it's so hard until a familiar voice tells her the horrible reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is chapter four!! Mamoru himself finally appears and more angsty emotions as the big day approaches. 
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you thought!!

**Chapter 4: The Rehearsal**

1:00, that's what the clock read.

Breathing out, the twenty-three year-old once more dusted the brush on the red pigment. She applied the blush to her cheeks, giving her recently pale and frail face more color and brightness even though the look was still plain and obvious.

She picked up another brush, a smaller one that she applied to her temple, trying to cover the small scar from the other night, even though it had healed, the mark was still noticeable if not attended to.

Minako rested in her chair as she put down the makeup brush, doubt again clouding her mind. She was so tempted to grab her phone and respond back to the hundreds of texts that Usagi had sent. It had been two days since the bachelorette party on Wednesday.

Today was Friday, tonight was the rehearsal dinner.

Tomorrow was the church, at noon was the wedding.

From her vanity, she could see her overnight bag laying on her bedspread, waiting to be filled with clothes and shoes. It been sitting there all day yesterday and all day today.

Minako again checked the clock, 1:20. Twenty minutes had already passed. There was only forty more minutes until check-in time at the Grand Tokyo Hotel. The bride and groom had paid for private suites to accommodate their wedding parties and closest friends attending the rehearsal dinner that was being held in the hotel's most expensive room.

The blonde was considering going.

Before she had turned off her phone Wednesday night after coming home, numerous texts had popped on her screen, all from a frantic Usagi, begging for Minako to talk to her. Just about to shut off the phone, the blonde saw one of the messages pop up on her screen.

_Minako, please just come to the rehearsal dinner! I need my best friend there, to help me. I need to see you Mina, I need to know you're okay. Please, come._

Minako had stared long and hard at that message, her heart whimpering as two emotions pulled at it. She wanted so badly to go and see Usagi, but the other part reminded her that where Usagi was, Mamoru would be there too.

Stewing in her tortured thoughts, something on the vanity mirror drew her attention. In the space between the mirror, Minako had stuffed in photos of her and the other guardians, the one of her and Usagi was the one that caught her eye.

Judging by their short attire, it was taken at one of the Keio university parties that they went to. Minako didn't know which one it was but for sure knew that she probably had to drag Usagi out of their dorm to attend it. The young twenty-year-olds both had dazzling smiles towards the camera while hugging each other.

* * *

" _Minako-chan, I think my shirt is too short!"_

_The golden blonde looked to her friend, examining the patterned halter crop top that hung on her friend's petite body. "Usagi-chan, it looks fine! You look hot!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yea, so relax and start having fun girl!"_

_Minako dragged her reluctant comrade through the party house that was blaring pop music and had the scent of booze covering the place._

" _Can we leave yet?"_

" _Oh I see the buffet table!"_

" _WHERE!? WHERE!?"_

_Usagi ran past her smirking friend to the long table on the wall that held numerous food options. The moon guardian promptly went to shove all the food choices into her mouth. Minako laughed as she catched up to her friend. "Do you want to leave now?"_

" _Okay maybe a few minutes won't kill me."_

_Minako quickly caught a passerby by the arm. "Hey frat boy, take a picture for me and my friend real quick."_

_The obviously intoxicated man took the blonde's phone, aiming it toward the two blonde girls. "Smile Usagi, this is so going in my scrapbook!" Taking the smaller blonde in her arms, Minako displayed the most genuine and brightest smile as the flash went off._

* * *

The picture sent warmth in her cold body, looking at just one simple picture made her feel lighter. She missed the days of living with Usagi in their port-potty sized dorm at Tokyo-U, it was simpler and happier. Well whenever Mamoru didn't drop by to pay a visit to his girlfriend.

Those were the worst days since Usagi would be so excited over him visiting that they would end up spending the entire day as well as night together. Minako would leave before they came back, always saying that she just wanted to give them privacy.

The thought of the dark-head made the warmth disappear and once more Minako's body was engulfed by a cold hatred.

* * *

" _Queen Serenity, do you have any other discussion topics?"_

" _No, I believe we are set King."_

" _Great, let me just go over the last few details and we should be dismissed."_

_The older royal monarchs deliberated over topics, their respective children on the other end of the oval table, both having frowns plastered on their faces. Neither dared to look at each other directly as their parents went on talking._

_Venus shifted in her seat in between them, having purposefully taken the chair with the very intention of separating the two heirs. Serenity had her gaze firmly planted on the table in front of her, having not spoken the entire time except for the formal greetings with the King and Prince, which had been very short and formal. Endymion was the same, gaze either on the table or the chatting royals._

_The warrior kept her hawk stare at both, looking to see if either was making eye contact or any sort of contact nonverbally._

_It had been three weeks since the incident happened at the gardening house, where Venus had found the two together. Since then, neither of the lovers have seen each other except for royal relations between their parents. Neither have spoken except for the short greetings they would do at the beginning of each formal meeting._

_The blonde guardian had made sure to keep them separated at all times, posting guard at Serenity's chambers on some days. It was necessary, no one could discover the secret love affair between the two, the consequences would be too grave._

_Catching movement on her left, Venus saw Endymion's eyes dart to Serenity, who was still staring at the table. She watched with intense eyes as his eyes continued to flash to the princess on her right. Each look was filled with longing and something else she couldn't exactly place._

_The moments were so short that if you blinked, you would miss the look entirely. After some time, Endymion began to feel eyes on him, blue eyes, and not the blue eyes he was hoping for. His gaze shifted to the person next to him, and he saw Venus's threatening gaze boring into him._

_He gulped and firmly planted his eyes on the table in front of him, no longer having the desire to look at anything else._

" _Thank you for your time your highness."_

_The farewell finally made all three people on the other side of the table all lift their eyes to the two rulers who were getting out of their seats. The two heirs stood up, mirroring their older counterparts, Venus following their actions._

" _I believe we have discussed everything," the Moon Queen turned to her daughter, "Serenity why don't you run along to our chambers, I have to talk to one of the Earth leaders about a matter."_

_Serenity spoke her first words, "Of course mother." Turning first in the direction of the dark-haired Earth King, she bowed, "Thank you King, farewell as I retire to my chambers."_

_The older man gave her a polite and warm smile. "It was nice seeing you Princess Serenity. Farewell to you as well."_

_Venus saw the clear hestination that her royal charge had when she had to turn and bid farewell to Endymion. "Thank you Prince Endymion for your time. Farewell."_

_The seventeen-year-old retreated quickly out of the room, even before the dark-haired man said anything. Venus slowly trailed behind her Princess, exiting the room as well, a satisfaction in her veins at the sadden look painted on Endymion's features._

_Though she should feel guilty or maybe shamed at the fact she broke apart two people in love, she didn't. She was the proclaimed guardian soldier of love, she would know if her Princess had truly found the right love. Endymion was not the right love so in a way, she saved Serenity from making a mistake and falling for the wrong person._

_Walking down the vast and empty hall, away from the conference room, Venus became distinctly aware of heavy footfalls following her. She paused her movements and turned to come upon Prince Endymion stopping his movements as well, only a few feet away from her._

" _Sailor Venus please let me-"_

" _No, no, no," she shook her head slowly, "I will not give you the time of day, your majesty. You don't deserve it."_

" _Let me at last plead my case, explain to you what happened-"_

" _Oh I believe I already know what happened," she cut in, eyes ablaze. "I have heard the stories and rumors about you, Prince. I know you are not completely a saint so do not lie. I'm sure the women you have laid with can say the same thing."_

_The raven-haired man looked away with a look of frustration on his hard features, staying silent since he knew that she was right. He was known for his risky adventures with the opposite gender._

_Venus sent him a death glare. "I am certain not to make Serenity one of those girls, even if it was too late, at least I can save her the heartbreak."_

_Endymion shook his head, pleading in his eyes, "No, I have no intent to hurt her, hear me out I love her-"_

" _If you love her then you know that staying away from her is the best for her, so stay away from her."_

" _I know of the perceptions but I can convince-"_

" _No," she interrupted sharply, "Do not actually believe that you can change your people's minds because this silent war has been going for ages. Your little fling won't cause any difference except for war."_

_Frustration and anger began to appear on his face,"Sailor Venus-"_

" _And did you even think during your relationship what would happen to her if it was found out?"_

_A pained expression came upon his face, he shut his eyes defeatedly. He of all people should know the law._

" _That is right, you would get no blame. Your entire planet would turn on Serenity and assume that it was her, the vindictive Moon Princess, who bewitched their beloved Prince. War would break out and the number one target, can you guess your majesty?"_

_She saw through narrowed eyes as his mind no doubt flashed him images of Serenity taken by his people, tortured or killed. His face twitched, finally opening his eyes, but kept them on the floor. "We just desire to be together, be happy together."_

" _Be happy with her?" Her tone was repulsed and disgusted. "You two will never be together! What this is, it's just a confused tryst that both of you will forget eventually. I suggest you forgo inviting Serenity to any more of these events being held on your planet."_

_The man ran a scarred hand through his raven hair. "I can't forget about her, I will never forget her. Why can't you understand? She…..she's impossible to forget…"_

" _Oh believe me, she will not easily forget you either." Her tone caused Endymion to finally look up and meet her dark eyes._

" _What do you mean?" For a split second he saw it. Having heard of the legends concerning the planetary soldier's power, seeing it in person was quite alarming. The blonde's eyes had become hard but also glowing slightly, an orange or gold color encircling her pupil. Never has Endymion seen such hatred or disgust in one look, certainly not one directed towards him._

" _You. You took everything pure or innocent from her," she spat, her hand gripping the sword she had holstered, startling as well as making Endymion fear for his life. "You took her innocence, her happiness, everything that she had before is gone. All because of you."_

" _Venus, do not-"_

" _I should be slitting your throat right now," she stated bluntly, coldly. "Would make Serenity's duty of forgetting you easier. I would be conducting a favor for her."_

_She saw him visibly gulp at her words, a safiscation came over her at the action. Leaving it just at that, Venus turned on her heel and began her walk once more._

" _Wait, no! You're the famed guardian of love I hear, you of all people must know I love her, that I would do anything for her. Please listen to me!" The Prince of Earth caught the blonde's arm. He would later regret the action._

_The feel of his hand gripping her arm made Venus go ablaze. She in return ripped her arm away, swiftly capturing his wrist in her hand instead. With a techiquince she learned in early training many years ago, the warrior twisted the Prince's arm in an excruciating direction._

_A cry of pain fell out of Endymion's mouth and he went on one knee as pain like never before emanated from his arm. To his horror, he looked up to see Venus's face above his, her eyes were no longer a blue, they in fact no longer looked human. Gold shone out of them, illuminating her facial features frightenedly._

" _I do not care if you love her," she roared out, "You will never be worthy of her! Never! You will never see her again, do you hear me? I catch you with her again, I will make this pain right now feel like nothing! I would bust both your kneecaps if it wasn't for the fact that you will have to explain this injury. Move on to your next acquaintance, leave Serenity alone. Back. Off."_

_She let go of his wrist reluctantly, her eyes slowly returning to normal. The Prince landed on both his knees, cradling his very damaged wrist, attempting to keep his face straight. He cursed and hissed through his teeth as the pain worsened with each second._

_With merely a glance of pity towards him, Venus turned once more on her heel and walked away._

* * *

A beeping from the bathroom caught her attention. ' _Must be the straightener….'_

Hanging up her garment bag with the maid of honor dress, Minako walked towards the luxury bathroom that came with her suite. Picking up the black stick, she began to make her way through the gold tresses, straightening the curls.

Thankfully, she had come late to check-in, missing the no doubt awkward meeting she would have gone through with the girls. She had no idea if Usagi had told them but was pleased to not find out in the middle of the lobby. Will they stop talking to her? Take away her guardian or leader position? Would it go that far?

She finished her hair and made quick work with the last of her light make-up. Tonight she had to smile and appear that she was ecstatic to have her best friend married off so she had to look right. The hardest part of tonight will be the short toast she had initiate for the bride and groom, it was on the schedule but could have been moved for all she knew.

Minako's plan was to bit the inside of her cheek and not even mention their names, just say friends, or the happy couple. Anything but their actual names.

' _Yea, yea, yea that's a good plan,'_ she cheered for herself while zipping up the little black dress. Looking in the mirror, her simple but dramatic makeup paired with her straight blade blonde hair gave her the exact sultry effect she wanted. Plus the strapless form-fitting black dress did wonders for her curves. It was actually a design from her new collection, one of her personal favorites.

With a few more finishing touches, and grabbing her beaded handbag, the blonde strapped herself in black sterlottes, beginning what would be the longest night of her life.

* * *

The hall was well populated, all people buzzing and chatting with other family members. Minako looked in awe at the dark wood decor, crystal chandeliers, vast area, stained glass windows. Now she understood Ami's excitement over the venue, it had a very historical and whimsical charm to it. She hadn't been involved in any sort of wedding planning, only attending the bare minimum or making up an excuse to avoid it.

She missed all the important events of the wedding planning, everything. She missed so much, so many important memories. A frown displayed itself on her face as she walked around the hall, passing numerous people, mostly Usagi's family members or family friends.

"BLONDIE! OVER HERE NOW!" The unearthly screech sent Minako reeling back as an arm grasped at her wrist and tugged, hard. She recognized Rei's mane of black hair piled into a up-do in front of her, steam practically coming out of her ears. Minako had her answer of if Usagi had told the others, she could only imagine what Rei was about to spit at her.

Finally the fiery priestess pulled her onto one of the small baloney's off of the spacious hall. A small chill went through Minako as she was led into the summer night. Rei whipped around to face her with an angered expression that Minako had gotten used to over the years, face hard, eyes alit with fire.

"How could you?" The tone of betrayal was laced in her voice.

Minako closed her eyes, bracing herself for the conversation that was to come. "Rei, I know you probably think the worst of me right now but you have to understand what I feel towards this situation."

"Bull," Rei spat with a frown. "You're going to ruin Usagi's important day. The day when she will be the most happiest."

Minako felt the tears pooling in her eyes but she bit them back, "R-Rei I swear I will not cause any kind of problems tomorrow. Once we get through tomorrow, I'll be leaving for a while, g-getting my head clear."

"No, it's too late for that Minako! The wedding is tomorrow and you're going to ruin everything!"

She was going to ruin everything if she let her emotions control her, cause her best friend's _wedding_ day, her wedding day, to be the worst day of her life. Minako knew the hatred burned strong within her, but her love and friendship for Usagi burned brighter. "I swear on my life I will help make tomorrow the happiest day for Usagi."

Rei shook her head slowly in a disapproving manner, "I expected that when you were given this position that you would take it seriously. That you would be flawless, but now I wonder if you even care about it?"

So her leader position will be evaluated, she should have guessed due to the risk it would put on Mamoru. "I understand and I do take my position very seriously Rei. I'm not without flaw but I promise my flaws won't get in the way of my duty."

"And the fact that I had to hear this news from Motoki…," Rei breathed out, frustrated.

"Yes I kn-what?" What did she mean by Motoki? He was not aware of her situation, Usagi is the only one that knew, the only person she confessed too.

Rei once more gave her disappointed look, her head slightly shaking back and forth, "Seriously Mina, the wedding is tomorrow and you still haven't finished your Maid-of-Honor speech? You know how bad that's going to look, the Maid-of-Honor having no speech prepared!"

Minako's furrowed eyebrows straightened out as realization dawned on her; Usagi had said nothing to the girls. Motoki had outed her dilemma and that was what Rei was furious about. She almost wanted to breath out in relief that her secret hadn't been exposed. She soon plastered a fake reassuring smile on her face,"Oh Rei! Motoki doesn't know what he's talking about, I got a really good inspirational moment and the thing practical wrote itself. I swear to you, it's fine."

A dark eyebrow shot up, "Are you sure Minako? You don't want me to proofread it or anything? DID YOU EMBRASSESS ANY OF US IN IT?!"

"No!" ' _I guess I won't now..'_ "I just wrote an emotional and good-hearted piece of literature for the happy couple."

Finally, the fire guardian fully relaxed, her eyes no longer red with anger, "I can't wait for this wedding to be over. There's so much stress on everything, at least I don't have to worry about you Minako…..right?"

The blonde nodded her head quickly, "Oh yea totally! No worries about me!"

"Good, I can at least relax on this subject then," she looked back inside to the steadily filling ballroom, a small smile appearing on her lips, "Come on, the bride and groom are about to make their big entrance. Don't want to miss that, right?"

Minako felt a tinge of guilt and pain in her stomach, if only she could miss the entrance, "Yea, we better get going…"

Both women were able to find their brunette and bluenette friends, quickly taking their positions at the elebroate double doors. Grabbing a flute of champagne, Minako began to down the alcohol with gusto. Though she remembered the head-splitting headache that she got the other morning and quickly slammed down the glass.

"Attention everyone!" Rei began to hit a fork against her own glass, grabbing all the guest's eyes on her. With a big smile, Rei raised her glass in the air, "Please, without further ado, welcome the happy couple we all are here to celebrate, Usagi and Mamoru!"

Minako braced herself, the sound of the entire room clapping, applauding as the double doors slowly opened. Thoughts were scattered, stomach in knots, her eyes couldn't look anywhere else but the entrance.

And finally they were opened.

The sounds of a loud clapping and joyous calls were to deaf ears as Minako gazed at the man she hadn't seen in nearly a month. Usagi wore a bright smile accented with a beautiful short gold dress that made her look like she was literally glowing with beauty. That sight brought a smile to Minako's face but it was quickly wiped away as she focused on the tall black-haired figure next to the radiant beauty.

He wore a black suit with a matching black tie. Many would say he looked handsome, dashing but Minako felt bile building in her throat at the picture.

She barely was aware of everyone around her greeting both the bride and groom, with her just standing, staring mindlessly in the midst of it all. ' _There he is,'_ she thought. ' _Mamoru freaking Chiba.'_

* * *

She didn't even know how it had escalated so quickly but suddenly she was the one sitting next to Mamoru. How you ask?

" _Oh Minako-chan! Do you mind if Motoki and you switch seats? I just have so many details to discuss with him about!"_

Oh Minako was confident she had seen a glint of something in Usagi's eyes as she said that, it seemed like a glint of hope, longing, pleading for Minako to sit down next to Mamoru. She knew what her princess was doing, and with it mind she slowly, painfully had lowered herself to sit in the chair right next to the future King of Earth. The love guardian sat stiff and rigid in her seat, avoiding all contact with her neighbor, who to her relief wasn't even looking in her direction but rather the opposite direction where his fiance sat.

To block out their mingling laughs and whispers, all her attention was on the room before, on all the guests taking their seats around them. It became harder and harder, hearing it. She thought about excusing herself, going to the bathroom and breathing. She also thought about taking her dinner knife, that rested in front of her, and running it through Mamoru's eye. Obviously right now, she didn't really trust herself with anything so she sat still, looking off into space.

Keeping herself entertained, she gazed around looking at the guests and playing a game of recognizing each person and their relation to either party. They was some she remembered from Usagi's publishing agency, some that were from Mamoru's hospital, and, finally wearing a smile, she spotted the outer senshi near the entrance.

Rei and Makoto had went over there to greet them with hugs and kisses as they cooed over little Hotaru who was wearing a dark purple dress. Minako smiled when she remembered that the small girl was almost eleven but still had a very small statue. Michiru and Setsuna wore knee length black dresses while Haruka wore a dashing black pantsuit.

It had been a while since they had seen them last, but it looked like everyone was catching up and Minako knew Usagi will be overjoyed to see them. It was crazy how much they all had been through together…...

It wasn't until she felt a large, warm hand gently squeeze her arm that she was knocked back into reality. With slightly startled eyes, Minako shifted to see Mamoru's own confused and concerned eyes….directed at her. Those eyes…..they were the same. His mouth was moving but she couldn't hear anything as her blood pounded in her ears. "I'm sorry w-what?"

"...if you're okay? You had a weird look on your face," he explained. He sounded just like Endymion, she never noticed until now. "I was scared that you would faint or pass out. You looked a little bit pale."

Her mouth went dry, her thoughts finally cleared. This was her chance. "Ummm I feel-a little bit unwell I g-guess. Probably stress, thanks for the concern but I'll just take a small walk around, get some fresh air you know."

"You sure?," he questioned, suspicious of her tone.

Beginning to move and stand up from her chair, she avoided eye contact,"Yea I am."

Suddenly, everyone started to tap on their glasses. ' _Crap.'_

She had to do her toast.

Everyone looked to her, including the bride and groom, Usagi giving her an encouraging smile. With a shaky hand, Minako picked up her champagne glass, raising it in the air. It was silent, a 'pin could drop' kind of silence.

Gulping, she finally began, "Welcome all to the rehearsal dinner for the erm-happy couple's wedding! I hope everyone is having a good time! I of all people am honored to be sitting next to my two friends, my friends who I know are meant for each other. Please join me in a toast to Usagi and _Mamoru_ …"

The crack in the last word went unnoticed by the drinking guests but not by Mamoru himself. "Hey are you okay," he asked once she sat back down to grab her bag.

"Yea I'm fine," she mumbled, her teeth clenched together while scooting out of her chair.

Not convinced one bit from her quiet answer, Mamoru began to stand up to stop her movements,"Minako-san I'm not so sure maybe you should-"

"I said I'm fine you bastard!" She immediately covered her mouth with her hand, shocked at her own words. Sure, she had sworn before, of course she has. But it was rather her tone and the fact that she had practically growled the sentence that had stunned her. Minako never talked like that. Venus talked like that.

Looking up to him, she saw confusion and a stunned expression as well on his face. He put his hands up defensively, he quietly uttered, "I was just making sure you were okay.."

Gazing past him, she saw Usagi's pained and saddened face. She had heard. "No, I-I'm sorry… I'm just tired and need a break...I think.." With a "sorry" look to Usagi, Minako grabbed her dark blue wrap, almost stumbling away from the table in her haste.

Why is it like this? Why couldn't it be easier? The blonde nearly broke down the balcony doors as the chill air hit her heated features. Why couldn't this night end already?

* * *

" _Endymion? Endymion?" The dim light from the Earth Palace did little to help her vision in the pitch black of the night. Her whispered calls in the endless green gardens would hopefully not carry to nearby guards. She couldn't see well but she knew by the landscape that she was near his gardens now, the beautiful red rose gardens._

" _Endy? Endymion? Endy-"_

" _Right here…." A low whisper vibrated close by her ear making her shiver. Strong arms encircled her small body. She turned in them, and even in the minimal illumination, saw the handsome face she oh so loved._

" _Endymion!" She buried her face in his shoulder, the welling of tears in her eyes, wrapping her short arms around his body. "I've missed you so much!"_

_They have barely even seen each other the past few weeks, they might have been in the same room but they never looked at each other, in fear. They hadn't been this close to each other in weeks, almost a month. It felt like a decade to them though._

" _Serenity…." He in turn buried his face in her loosened silver hair, the familiar smell of jasmine and vanilla filling his senses. He had missed her smell, her eyes, her smile, her laughter, just her…_

_The feel of dampness was felt on his shoulder, alerting him to her tears. He brought her face to meet his, using his thumbs to wipe away the on-coming droplets. "Hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay….I'm right here."_

_Their foreheads met, the princess's eyes still shut tight as the prince replaced his thumbs with his lips instead, kissing the tears away, the sadness away._

" _Why is this so hard," was her small whisper, "Why can't it be easy? Why can no one accept us?"_

_He returned back to her forehead, watching her now open but downcast eyes filling with more tears, "Because this is new, different. And because they've never met you to realize how easy it is to fall in love with you…" He placed a light but loving kiss on her trembling lips._

_Her eyes closed once more, "Please don't…"_

" _Don't what?" Once more a kiss was placed, slightly more longer._

" _...Don't say those w-words…"_

" _You mean, I love you?" A more loving kiss then. He was teasing her in his own tortuous ways._

" _...Please do-"_

" _I love you Serenity," he breathed on her lips, "I love you, my heart belongs to you for all eternity. Only you…"_

_And soon they got lost with each other, hands laced, lips pressed together. It always happened, nothing prevented it. However both royal's lungs did stop it after they began to scream for air._

" _Endy….we..," Serenity gasped out after they broke apart, "If we're caught….."_

" _Then I'll die a happy man," he captured her swollen lips once more, already missing her. He knew one thing for certain and that was he wanted to wake up to this face every morning, to kiss these lips everyday, to be with her every night._

" _It isn't right and we both know it," she said after again breaking them apart, this time taking a step back._

_He sighed, running a hand through his thick inky hair, "I know I know...but I realized recently that I don't care if no one accepts it…...I love you and that's what feels right." Stepping forward, he rested his hands on her slim covered shoulders, foreheads touching again. "I love you and I'll never stop."_

_Serenity leaned back, away from his face to give her room to breath, room to restrain herself from getting lost in his eyes. "Endymion, I'm leaving soon and I become aware that Venus has put in a request for me to no longer come with my mother to any planet relation trips. I-I won't see you for a l-long time and I don't-"_

" _Shh shh shh," he cooed, engulfing the small princess in his embrace. He could hear the crack in her voice, the shaking of her figure. "It's okay, it's okay….."_

_He felt himself in physical pain as he held her, sobbing, body shaking with each wail that came from her. It would always be hard for them, they'll always have to fight for each other. They both knew it._

_They were like that for a while, Serenity in his arms, muffled cries in his dark amour. It had been like this for a year, wondering when someone would catch them. The wonder finally came to an end and so might their seeing each other._

_As she became more silent and calm, Serenity came up from the protection of his shoulder to face his concerned eyes. They were so blue, so mesmerizing and she had thought back when she would gaze at sketches of him in her Palace's library, thinking that the artists over exaggerated their color._

_But in fact those drawings had done the color no justice because his eyes were so beautiful, so blue, so full, so amazing that nothing could ever beat seeing them up close in person. Sometimes those eyes were right above her, a look of utter concentration in them but there was always a glint of vulnerability in the rim of them, something he never shows to anyone but her when they're together._

_His hands, they had scars, so many that made his hands rough and cracked. Many would say that they were ugly, scratchy, rough. But she knew that right now as those very hands cupped her face, they was nothing more soft or smooth then those hands. And his thick soft raven-hair that hung his eyes…..._

_He was beautiful in every way._

_She looked into those blue eyes that reminded her of the Earth oceans and said the words she's always so sacred to say in fear of losing him, "I love you Endymion."_

_Endymion gave her a look of complete love, devotion, looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered in his life, "I swear to you I'll never let anything come in between us, no scared god's law, no kingdom, nothing….."_

_The sound of metal hitting stone deafened the night air._

_Both royals looked in horror at the sword between them, stabbed into the stone statue that they stood beside._

_Venus looked in mock awe at her sword, her hand on the handle, eyes darting to both heirs, "Well I suppose there is something that can come between you two?" Her expression soon turned cold and serious, "Don't you think?"_

" _Venus…."_

_It happened so fast but suddenly Endymion had landed on the ground, blood seeping from a cut done on his shoulder. Venus was already advancing on him with her red-stained sword. "I gave you too many warnings and now are the consequences I'm afraid."_

_With a pained face, the prince began to crawl away from the guardian but it was useless as her long stride was making her quickly come up to him._

_The guardian felt a weight hit her back and arms wrap around her waist. Stopping her movement, she looked down with startled eyes to see her princess hanging onto her for dear life, "Serenity?"_

" _Please don't Venus! Please god don't! Please it was my fault!" She wailed, sobbed, cried out, her face buried in the guardian's amour. Venus saw her entire body shaking with the sobs._

" _Serenity, you must understand I have to-"_

" _No please! I swear to you this is the last time! Please don't hurt him! Please don't kill him! Venus!" The blonde couldn't move with the princess hanging off her waist, sobbing into her. She looked towards the prince, still on the ground, his eyes glued to Serenity while his hand pressed on his wound._

_Venus knew what her duty was. With a heavy heart, she moved forward towards Endymion and immediately heard Serenity's screams become louder but still slurred as tears flowed from her eyes. A few more steps and Serenity fell to the grass, boneless and body shaking with sobs._

_She grabbed a fist full of Endymion's uniform top, pulling him up to face her closely. "I will kill you. I will make good on my promise from last time."_

" _NO! VENUS! PLEASE!"_

_Her sword was right there, positioned right at his stomach, the exact spot where it would instantly kill him if she plunged it in. One push and everything could go back._

_But she didn't push it in._

_Both her and Endymion knew why she couldn't. She could see in his eyes, that gleam of confidence and cockiness._

_There was no way Venus would be able to kill him in front of Serenity's eyes._

_She couldn't, wouldn't and both knew it._

_Releasing him, Venus saw Serenity quickly dash in front of Endymion, going on her hands and knees. "Please Venus! I swear on my life that I will never see him again! Just please do not not kill him! I beg of you!"_

_And then all at once, Venus was hit with everything. It knocked her off balance._

_The sight her princess made was what caused everything. The look of complete fear and horror in her wet crystal blue eyes. It was all directed at herself._

_Serenity was scared of her, she saw it._

' _But I-why? I was just trying to save her from that-that monster…..'_

_Looking once more at the pair in front of her, the gash on Endymion's shoulder and Serenity's reddened eyes, a terrifying thought entered her mind._

_Since when did she become the monster…_

* * *

The sounds of the party inside were able to make themselves heard from the outside on the balconies. Minako snuggled even more into her wrap, the slight breeze making her shiver.

Tomorrow was the wedding, _the_ wedding.

It had come too fast, she knew it. There was still time maybe, to change it or push it back because she knew that she wasn't ready for it. There was no way that she was ready for it.

Ready to stand next to Usagi and just let her marry the man that has caused so many problems? The man that had broken her heart, had hurt her so many times? She felt the vomit build up in her throat from the thought. She would have to go through this, tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day she had dreaded for centuries.

The blonde closed her eyes and relaxed, breathing in the evening air. She blocked out all traffic noises from the busy streets below and the noises from the rehearsal dinner. She focused all her attention on her breathing, on herself as she finally could breath for what felt like the first time in weeks.

She was too harsh to Mamoru, she was aware but it wasn't her fault. Could she stop her feelings? No, of course not. But she knew that he could never know of the feelings, it would be too much.

Everything was too much already.

She took another deep breath, eyes still shut and ears deaf to the world around her. So the creak of the balcony door didn't startle her one bit. It wasn't until that the new visitor walked right next to her and let out a sigh that her mind registered someone.

"Beautiful night right?"

She shuddered at the deep voice. Why was he outside? Next to her? "Yea, beautiful. Sure."

"Are you okay Minako?" Genuine concern and care was in his tone.

Minako kept her gaze in front of her, still having not looked at him. Was she so easy to read by everyone? "I said I'm fine," she bit out, jaw clenched.

"Right because that convinces me."

Finally her eyeballs turned in his direction. He had his black suit jacket buttoned and a sober look was presented on his face. In her coldest and most borest voice, she spat, "What are you even doing here? Don't you have a party? What are you doing leaving your fiancé alone?"

"My fiancé is the one that told me to go outside and talk to one of our friends on why she's acting like she wants to kill everyone in the room," he explained, "But I have a feeling that you're only acting like that to one person."

Minako turned toward the city buildings again. He knew, he knew. "Who?"

"Me."

She stayed silent, looking out at the buildings, the lights, and the busy streets. They stood like that for a while, neither spoke.

The man next to her had broken, no shattered all the dreams she had back in her past. He was the ignorant man who seduced Serenity and made all their lives a living hell. Why was he alive? Why had he been reborn with the rest of them?

"You're right," she finally said. "It is you Mamoru. I'm sorry for being so cold and rude to you. Especially what I said back in there. That was….not like me."

"What's going on with you Minako?" Suddenly his arm brushed against hers and she immediately jumped back like she was burned. Both had startled looks on their faces but Minako quickly recomposed herself.

"I'm sorry, you scared me. And nothing is going on with me. I'm fine."

"Are you sure because when Usagi told me to come out and check on you, she told me that you had something you wanted to tell me." Ice hit her veins. Usagi wanted her to confess and work it out with him. She doesn't how much danger she just put her fiancé in.

"Umm it's nothing, I just…," she trailed off, looking away. She had to say something but to tell the truth? How would he take it? "I just….wanted to tell you.." ' _...I hate you and I wish you were dead…..'_

Taking all her will, she plastered the best fake smile she could muster on her face and turned towards Mamoru. "I just wanted to tell you that I hope you make Usagi happy because I'll come after you then. You better not keep her to yourself!" A playful giggle she didn't even recognize as hers. "I'm just going to miss her, you know. I'm kind of just resenting you with taking her away and stuff." It was the best false answer she could give while still telling a version of her true feelings.

She was rewarded for her acting when she felt a large hand gently land on her shoulder, she somehow was able to not shudder at the action. She twisted her face towards his, seeing a kind and understanding smile lit on his features. "Minako you're still going to see her, relax. Trust me when I say that all I hear about is you guys. She loves you and probably can't go three days without seeing one of you four."

With some resistance, she joined his deep laughter. It was the same routine over and over again with these conversations with him. Her stomach was quesay and her hands itched to wring his neck but she kept it under control, she kept Venus under control. But it was getting harder and harder.

"So you swear that's it? That's what Usagi meant by you wanting to talk to me," he asked after.

"Yea," she lied, "That's it."

"Okay great, you seem more like yourself Minako," he playfully hit her arm with his fist, "Usagi needs you tomorrow, she needs the Minako we both know."

' _You don't know me, you don't know what I think, what I feel. You have no right…'_ "Yea, I know. I'll be there for her Mamoru-san. I will always protect and love her."

He gave a warm smile, in a way agreeing with her last statement, that he would the same for Usagi, protect and love her. "I know. I'm glad she has all of you by her side."

He half turned, Minako was almost about to relax and breath out, until he turned back with a thoughtful look. "Wait Minako, I know this is last minute but I forgot to ask you this. It's a favor, and well a surprise."

"What?"

"Umm well," a blush dusted his face as well as a shy smile, something that she rarely sees on him, "I know I don't really do romantic gestures all that much but I had this plan in my head. It involves you and it's happening tomorrow at the reception."

She grew tense and alert at his tone, "What is it exactly?"

"Well, you know we're having a band play at the wedding as well as a DJ but I was thinking that maybe you could sing one of Usagi's favorite songs while we do our first dance as husband and wife. I know it's last minute but it just came to me like last night."

The blonde gulped as her mind took in the information. She was being asked to sing a love song while Usagi and Mamoru had their first dance. Usagi and Mamoru, the two people she couldn't give her blessing to. It would be torture and near death to watch them dance together while she sang a song that no doubt will be about love and soulmates, in front of everyone.

It was her worst nightmare.

"Mamoru I-"

"It's just I know Usako wants me to be more romantic and forward," he used his hand to scratch the back of his head, an embarrassed smile gracing his flushed face, "So I figured maybe getting one of her best friends singing one of her favorite songs while we danced….I don't know I thought it was romantic."

"Mamoru-san….." How could he…

"Oh god, do you think it's too cheesy or weird?"

"No it's…...fine."

"Do you think she'll take it well? Like it?" Suddenly the twenty-eight year old raked his hand through his dark locks, doubt and fear clouding his eyes. "God, what if she realizes what a total loser she married…."

She stood there motionless and speechless. His reaction and proposal…..it was adorable, cute to her even. His plan was one of the sweetest things she heard, his flustered and nervous ticks all happening because he fears that Usagi won't like it. Minako almost wanted to coo at it. Minako did, Venus did not.

"I just want her to know that I can change and show her love...I'm not the best at it and she practically has a degree in showing it. You know sometimes I think about what the heck I did to get her. Usagi Tsukino as my wife," he gazed off as if asking the question to himself, a wistful smile on his lips.

She felt it. It was something so bizarre and foreign to her. It was something she hadn't felt in weeks.

Warmth. Happiness. Herself.

Minako looked at Mamoru and for once didn't see Endymion. All she saw was a man who was drunk in love with his fiance, loving her so, trying to impress her, wondering how he got so lucky. It was beautiful and the love guardian in her heart radiated with joy because she knew this look. It was a look of someone who loved, who cared so deeply for their person.

"So Minako," his voice knocked her back into reality, the sting of tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, "What do you think since you are the expert on love? Too cheesy, too lame?"

"I….," it was too many emotions, she felt like she was suffocating, the mental war raging inside of her head. One side was a strong-willed furious warrior who would bask in the action of crushing the man's skull in while the other side was the bright happy girl who enjoyed seeing people in love. It was Minako vs. Venus and she felt like she was going mad. It was too many voices, too much everything.

"I can't...I'm sorry I have to go, I can't do it," she pushed past him quickly, missing his hand that tried to reach out to her. His calls were blocked out as she ran back inside and located the elevators quickly.

"Minako." A hand grabbed her and Minako ended up looking into Usagi's curious eyes. "How was your guy's talk? What happened?"

She shook her head, a few droplets of tears making their way down her face already, "What you did was a mistake Usagi. I-I can't...I'm sorry." The golden blonde ripped her arm out of the princess's hand and ran toward the elevators.

She pushed into multiple people, hearing her name behind her, people calling for her. Stumbling into the small space, she hit her floor number and slid down the wall. Head pounding and the sting of her tears were too much. She was confused beyond reason.

One half demanded that she be the strong, confident leader of the powerful senshi, do what is necessary.

The other half begged her to be who she was in this life, a bright funny girl who loved her friends, her family, who supported everyone and could be the maid-of-honor that Usagi needed.

It was two tugs, one mind.

And she had until tomorrow to figure it all out. Before all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters coming right up. Stay tuned!!


End file.
